


Plan B

by elly427 (elly)



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003) RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Character Bleed, Cunnilingus, F/M, Hand Jobs, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Post-Series, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-29
Updated: 2006-12-29
Packaged: 2018-10-06 21:59:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 39,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10345431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elly/pseuds/elly427
Summary: "She wishes she could relax and not feel all of this so much." Katee and Jamie, post series.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anr/gifts).



> Disclaimer: Not mine, not stalking, the events of this story are very much not real.
> 
> Originally posted as part of the Pretty Lights 2006 Actor Ficathon.

[][][]

Conventions aren't really her style any more, but her agent has been on her to attend at least one this year. When Tricia calls and mentions she's agreed to go to one in Chicago again this year, Katee thinks it's a good opportunity to get it over and out of the way. 

She meets Tricia for coffee and mentions she's decided to come to the con too. Tricia smiles and takes a sip of her latte and says "Good. It will be good to see everyone again. Grace is coming, and Tahmoh, and I think I heard Jamie might come if he's state-side." 

Katee says "Oh," and lets Tricia chatter away and tries hard not to notice the way her heart is pounding. 

[][][]

The flight from LAX is uneventful. Her suitcase is, predictably, the last one off the plane, but when she steps outside a Lincoln town car pulls up in front of her and the driver steps out, tips his hat and says "Ms. Sackhoff?" and despite this happening a fair amount lately, she still has to fight the urge to look around to see who they are talking to. 

[][][]

The hotel is nice and her room is nice and the welcome basket is nice too, but she's still edgy and restless and she won't think about why. 

She decides to go for a run. Her runners and gear are near the top of her bag. 

She's ready to go in minutes and is pulling her hair up into a messy ponytail as she opens the door. 

The "Uh-" and person clearing their throat make her stop and look up. It's him, _of course_ it's him, of course it's Jamie. 

"Hi," she says and realizes her hands are frozen in her hair so she finishes her ponytail and then leans against the doorframe, tries to look casual, tries not to be too obvious when she looks Jamie up and down, tries not to notice he's doing the same to her. 

He doesn't say anything, so she looks away and clears her throat. "It's been a long time," she says and he nods and leans against his door frame. He crosses his arms and she realizes he's unconsciously mirroring her. They were always good at that. 

"It has," he nods. "We missed you last year. Tricia said you were filming in Nepal." 

Katee nods and tries not to think of the mess of an action flick that trip resulted in. "And you were in London the year before." 

"Isla had appendicitis." 

The year before that, the year after the show ended, neither of them was here and she thinks he most likely had no better excuse then than she did. 

And that's it, the conversation dies again and they both stand there looking at one another. She can't believe that after three years they have nothing to say to each other. She can't believe that after three years he looks so good. 

Time sits well on him, has deepened the creases around his eyes and made him look even more mischievous when he smiles than he did before. 

She's not sure how long they just stand there, looking, when the silence is broken by her cell inside her room. 

"I gotta-" she says and he says "Yeah." 

There's something in the tone of his voice - she almost thinks he sounds disappointed. She turns, stops, looks over her shoulder. "Do you want to grab dinner in an hour?" 

And there it is, that smile she knows so well even after all of this time. 

He says "Yeah," but somehow it sounds different than before and she can't help but smile back. 

"I'll see you here," she says, stepping a little further into her room and he nods. She lets the door swing shut and grabs the phone off of the dresser. 

"Hello?" she says and through the static she can just make out Tricia's voice. "Katee? Sweetheart?" 

"Tricia? Where the hell are you, at the bottom of a well?" and Tricia's strong laugh cuts across the line loud and clear. 

The line crackles again and then Tricia comes through, strong and plain. "Sort of. We were visiting my parents and we got snowed in. We made to the airport but apparently our plane is in Winnipeg, and we're in Calgary. They don't think we'll be getting out until the morning, so we won't be meeting you for dinner like we planned." She'd forgotten about their plans, forgotten the arrangements she and Tricia had made last week in LA and for a second she remembers why she should cross the hall and knock on Jamie's door and tell him why she can't come. 

Instead she sits on the edge of the bed and tries to sound nonchalant. "It's okay, Jamie's here and I think we'll probably go get something." 

Tricia is silent, so Katee says "What?" and knows she sounds defensive. She thinks that Tricia sighs but that could be the connection. 

Tricia says "it's nothing. I guess it'll be a good chance for you two to catch up." There's a hint of something disapproving in Tricia's voice. Katee can feel her face heating up and wonders if she was more transparent that she thought she'd been all those years ago. 

She says "I should go. You and Allan stay safe, okay? Send him my love."' 

Tricia she says "I will. Love you." She pauses and says "be careful." Katee's stomach sinks a little and she chooses to ignore it. 

"You too," she says and pressed end. 

She sits on the bed and keeps the phone clutched in her hand, sits and stares at nothing. 

She thought she'd been careful, thought she hadn't let anything show, thought that the heartbreak of the end of the series had been carefully hidden behind a series of dates and boyfriends and now it seems everyone, or at least Tricia had known. 

She's pretty sure Tricia doesn't know about the one kiss, Jamie's hand hot on her cheek and her waist and her hands under the back of his shirt at the wrap party, around the corner from the restaurant where he'd found her sneaking a cigarette. 

And she's pretty sure no one, not even Jamie knows that she would have said yes to him if he'd asked her to come back to his apartment or to a hotel or her place or the back seat of her car. 

_Just once,_ she'd thought desperately as he'd kissed her like he meant it, like all those times when they were Kara and Lee but _better._

But instead, instead he'd pulled back and looked stricken, released her (almost pushed her away) and stepped back, wiping his mouth. "I'm sorry," he'd said, not really looking at her. "I can't, I can't-" and then he'd left her there, alone and shaking and cursing herself for her one moment of weakness in four and a half years. 

But, and she's careful to remind herself of it, it's been years and she's certainly over him by now. 

She throws her phone on the bead and heads for the shower. Tells herself it's because she's been flying all day. 

[][][]

65 minutes later, there's a knock on her door. She sets down her curling iron and opens the door. 

Jamie's showered too, shaved as well - she can smell his aftershave and it's so familiar that she can't help but smile. 

"You look nice," he says and she hopes it doesn't look like she tried too hard. She didn't try hard, just spent an extra minute on her makeup. She's not going to think about why she spent five extra minutes in the shower shaving her legs. 

"Thanks. Ready to go?" and he nods and holds the door and says "after you" and she has to brush past him and he smells even better up close, familiar and sexy and like Jamie and she has to concentrate on making it through the door. 

[][][]

Dinner is nice, better than nice because everything falls back into place and somehow, with him, years and distance and everything they're not saying melts away. 

She notices the first time he tilts his beer bottle up that he's not wearing his ring. She's made an actual effort to not really follow his career, his life, and so it does come as a surprise. He sees her looking and sets the beer down. 

"Kerry and I-" he starts and she reaches out, puts her hand on his arm and it's the first time she's touched him. 

He looks down at her hand and she speaks to cover the silence. "It's okay. You don't have to – I mean-" 

"Katee," he cuts her off. "We're friends, aren't we? Or we were once." She looks away and he sighs. 

And suddenly it's imperative, to her sanity, to her well being, to her heart that she _not_ know. "No, it's okay. We don't have to talk about it, if you don't want." 

She's not sure what the expression on his face is. It looks like relief, but maybe that's what she wants to see. 

Instead he says "All right, then," and takes another mouthful of his beer. 

"Okay," she says and remembers to take her hand off his arm. When the waitress walks by she orders another drink. 

[][][]

They wander back to the hotel, her hands in her back pockets and his shoved into the pockets of his jacket and she throws her head back and laughs like she hasn't in a long time at something he says. 

They get back to the hotel and she's pretty sure she sees fans at the hotel bar and she's just not in the mood for that tonight, so she grabs his arm to speed him up and they just manage to dart into an elevator as its doors are closing. 

They're both breathless and laughing as the doors slide shut. He's much too close and her hand is still clutching his jacket. Her heart races and this sensation that's like her stomach is falling to the floor and her heart is in her mouth and her head is spinning is much too familiar, despite all of the time and space between them. 

She sees his eyes dart down to her lips, and he licks his and leans forward just a bit when the elevator lurches to a halt and another couple gets on. She looks at the floor, lets her hair hide her face and releases his jacket as she steps back. _Oh, God,_ oh _God_ she thinks, panics a little. 

They walk down the hall and are at the door to her room and she digs her hands further into her pockets and she looks up at him and he's right there, looking so serious. 

He leans in and she catches her breath, feel her heart just race even faster as he brushes his lips against her cheek. "Good night," he murmurs as he pulls back to a distance of inches and all she can see is him. 

She nods and tries to swallow around the sudden dryness in her mouth, hates that he can make her this nervous, hates that he can make her nervous period. 

"Good night," she says and determined to get him back she leans in and brushes a soft kiss to the corner of his mouth. 

She pulls back and his eyes are dark and focused on her and her mouth and she doesn't think she's ever seen him look so dangerous out of character. 

She has no idea where his hands were before but suddenly they are framing her face and in her hair and he's pulling her to him and his mouth is on hers, taking tiny, wet, nibbling kisses. He slides his tongue along her lower lip lightly and her arms come up and around him and to her embarrassment she whimpers. 

But that one noise seems to have been what he was waiting for because then he is kissing her, _seriously_ kissing her and she opens her eyes just a little and then has to close them because he really is right there. 

She thinks this should fell weird after all this time, as she opens her mouth to him, as she lets him deepen the kiss, but kissing him doesn't feel weird at all, just feels like another day at the office a little bit, even though tonight has been all about them, Katee and Jamie. 

And then he slides his hand out of her hair and lets it trace down her back and to her hip, where it rests and edges under the hem of her shirt. 

She's felt Jamie's hands on he bare skin before, but it's something new to do it without twenty people watching. When he tears his mouth away from hers in order to kiss his way along her jaw, pulling his lips from her skin just enough so he can say "Katee," low and gravelly, well, _everything_ feels different. 

She tips her head back and arches into him just a little and she thinks she hears him groan but the blood is rushing too loudly in her ears for her to be sure. 

"Jamie." She tries to speak when his mouth finds the curve where her jaw meets her neck, but it comes out weak and nothing like the protest she thinks maybe it should have been. Instead her hands fist in his shirt because her knees go weak and she shivers. 

Jamie chuckles and buries his head in her neck and takes a deep breath and she shivers again, holding on to his shirt a little more tightly. He pulls back just enough so that he can look at her, and his hands move back up to either side of her face and brush her hair back. He cups her face and looks at her and she wishes she could see some uncertainty there, because she is so unsure in this moment. 

And then he smiles a little and says "Hey," with so much affection and admiration and something else she can't name that she can't help but smile back. She licks her lips and his eyes drop to them so she does it again and then has to bite her lip at the hot, hungry way his eyes track the motion. 

"Hey," he says again, and tightens his hands on her face just a little. They'd gotten so good at this over the years, standing so close with his hands on her face and fighting against every urge. His voice is different, lower and rough and she blinks and then his eyes are back on hers and she sort of sways forward a little and maybe says his name but she's not really sure because he is kissing her again. 

He curls his tongue into her mouth and this time she does whimper and clutches at the front of his shirt. Her grip isn't exactly the only thing keeping her upright but it's close. He tightens his hands on her waist and pulls her that last micro inch towards him and she's all but plastered up against him at this point and she shuffles one foot so it's curl behind his and she's not exactly rubbing against him but it's a close thing. 

She has to pull her mouth away from his to gasp at the sensation, and one look at him lets her see that he is flushed and panting as well. She tries to form words but she has to take a second to swallow and find her voice again. She can see his eyes glazing over and he's leaning back in when she finally finds the good sense to plant her hand in the middle of his chest and stop his forward motion. 

Any feeling of panic she was having is gone and instead certainty floods her. She _wants_ this. 

"Hey," she says, low, but he doesn't stop looking at her mouth. "Hey," she says again, and pushes her hand against his firm chest. "This is getting a little out of control, here," she says and tries a coy little smile up at him. 

He blinks for a second and then smiles, a little quirk of his lips. "This is somewhat insane, yes." 

Oh, she wants to kiss him again, so much, but she stands firm. "We need to make some decisions here." 

"Okay," he says, and leans forward to press a soft kiss under her ear.

"Jamie, that's not-" she groans. "Not helping with the thinking and the decision making." 

"Okay" he repeats himself, his lips just brushing where her neck curves up from her shoulder. 

"The way I see it, we have two options," and she decides that if he's not stopping, then there's no harm in threading her fingers through the hair at the back of his neck, her nails scraping his scalp lightly. 

Jamie shivers against her and steps a little closer. "And what might those options be?" 

"We can – _oh – stop it_ ," she says as he opens his mouth and sucks lightly at the pulse in her neck. 

She feels him grin, but he doesn't move his mouth. She hits his arm.

"You could go back to your room." 

"Option A, we could call it," he agrees affably, the words gusting over wet skin. "That means there should be another option." 

_"Ah_ –" she sucks in a breath as ever hair on the back of her neck stands up. "Or you could come in. For a while." 

That seems to get his attention, because he leans away from her and she reluctantly lets her hand fall from his hair. 

"For a while?" he repeats, eyes and voice serious. 

"For the weekend," she says, and knows even giving him that long is probably a mistake and will likely break her heart all over again. In this moment, she doesn't care. 

She can almost see him thinking. "So that’s option B?" he asks. "Is there a C?" 

She shakes her head. "I don't think so." She can almost see something in his eyes that looks like disappointment, but then it's gone. 

"Alright then," he says and presses her back into the door, his hands sliding into the back pockets of her jeans. 

"Alright?" she asks, confused. 

"Plan B, then. Now, where's your key? Not in these pockets." And she laughs. 

[][][]

It's the phone ringing in the morning that wakes her up. She rolls over to reach for it and hits a wall of bare, warm skin and she buries her face between Jamie's shoulder blades. 

She feels him stretch and reach up for the phone. She hears him pick it up and then set it back down, hanging up without answering. 

She wraps an arm around his abdomen. "That wasn't very nice," she says, and feels him shiver at the sensation of her lips on his skin. 

He rolls over to face her, wraps his arm around her waist and tugs her closer. She doesn't look up, just places a soft kiss to the centre of his chest. She leans her forehead against him, closes her eyes and sighs. 

"This is your room," he says, and she can feel his words rumble through his chest, onto her skin. "I do have a standard of rudeness to maintain." 

She looks up at that, sees his smile and realizes how intensely she's missed him these last few years. But he's right, she does have a standard to maintain, so she smacks him on the arm and pushes him onto his back. She straddles him, leaning down close as she grins wickedly. 

"Is that so?" she asks, and is proud when her voice doesn't break when he slides his hands down her back to rest on her ass. 

Jamie nods and smiles and squeezes, and she's not about to take that lying down despite their situation, so she squirms again him, rocks against him where he is already hard and watches as he looses the grin and he fights not to moan. 

"That's it-" he says and one hand moves up her body and is in her hair and dragging her mouth down to his. 

She wonders if he's trying to punish her as he kisses her, as he takes his time and kisses her deep. It's pretty ineffectual as punishments go, and she can't help the way her toes curl, just a little, as she opens her mouth to his tongue. 

His hand leaves her hair and trails over her shoulder, traces skin down and over and he cups her breast, brushes one finger over a tight nipple and makes her shake just a little against him. 

She tilts her head and kisses him, wishes he could feel what it is that she's feeling. Instead she lets him gently flip her so that she is lying underneath him. Their lips part and she opens her eyes, looks up at him, poised above her with his face flushed and his lips swollen. Before last night, she'd never seen him from this vantage point without a camera two inches away and she revels in the knowledge that she's the only one seeing him look like this in this moment. 

"Katee-" he says, and she thinks he's about to say more and she's not sure she can handle that, so she curls a hand around the back of his head and pulls his lips down to hers. She's feeling so much in this moment she's not sure she can handle anything else. 

He kisses her and kisses her and kisses her and her head is spinning and she wants him so much she doesn't know what to do, but everything is lazy and gentle and so fucking hot that she doesn't feel like she can move her body. Her eyes have slid shut and she wants to open them to see his face, to see if this is affecting him as much as it is her, but opening her eyes seems like too much effort. Instead she tightens her arms around his shoulders and keeps kissing him. 

His tongue slides around her mouth, teases her and she arches into his body and swallows his whimper. 

"Ah-" he gasps and that's too much, she arches her body against him and works a hand down his chest, brushes his hip bone and smiles as he gasps when she takes his cock firmly in hand. 

"Katee," and her name on his lips makes her smile as she guides him to her entrance. 

"Oh," he gasps and she echoes the sentiment, arches against him and says "yes" as he presses against her. 

"Katee-" he gasps, and she doesn't let him say anything else. 

[][][]

Jamie manages to make it out of bed – she tried to convince him to stay, slid her body against his and let her hand wander down his front as she kissed his shoulder. He smiled, wide and bright and she'd _missed_ him even as he grabbed her wrist and brought her hand to his mouth. He pressed a kiss to the center of her palm and shook his head. 

"I need to shower. I have a panel in-" he glances at the clock. "Bugger, in an hour." He throws the sheets up and off and over her head and she had laughed. 

She throws the white cotton off to see his naked ass headed for the bathroom, her bathroom. She takes a moment to admire his form and then clears her throat and says "are you sure you need to?" 

He turns and she feels a shiver in her spine at the way his eyes widen and skim her body, spread provocatively on the sheets. She can see him fighting the decision and lets her smile deepen. 

He sees her smirk and damn him, _damn him_ he resists. He grins as he turns away and says "well, I've got nothing else to do, so I should probably head down stairs." 

The pillow she throws hits the bathroom door a second after he closes it. 

[][][]

Jamie emerges ten minutes later, freshly showered with a towel wrapped around him. 

"Just like old times," she cracks and he raises an amused eyebrow at her, still ensconced in the bed. 

"Just like," he says, turning and dropping the towel to pull on his jeans from yesterday. 

The view's still nice even though he's slightly softer than he was back then, so she takes a moment to admire. He turns to catch her but she just smiles unrepentantly. 

Something in his face shifts, and then he walks towards her. He leans over here and braces himself, an arm on either side of her head. "I have to go change and get downstairs. See you later?" 

She leans up and kisses him, slow and lazy but still good. When he pulls away she grins again and says "You bet." 

She pulls herself out of bed shortly after he leaves. She stands at the window and stretches, twists from side to side and feels all sorts of pleasant muscles twinge. 

She's got an autograph session at eleven, so she showers. She wraps a towel around herself as she exits the bathroom, stopping as she sees the bed. It's rumpled and messy and it's pretty clear what happened there last night and again this morning, which somehow makes everything more real, even more real than the sight of faint bruises on her hips and what is pretty much a hickey on the curve of her breast. 

She sits, suddenly, on the edge of bed, her back turned. It had all been so easy; too easy to be with him and talk to him and to kiss him and take him to her bed. She hears Tricia's voice saying be careful and knows she's not being careful at all. 

[][][]

She wanders through the ballroom where he's doing his Q&A, doesn't get close enough that he can see and bites her cheek to stifle her laughter when first one and then another and another fan asks for a hug. She catches him wincing slightly when one of the girls must squeeze him too hard, and she remembers leaving lines down his back at one point last night, thinks _I did that_ and lets herself out the door as her face flushes. 

She finds her table and squeals when she sees Tricia's arrived. They hug and Katee starts to ask when Tricia got in, but the line in long and the con people want to start now now now, so they put off the discussion. 

When it's over, Tricia suggests they grab lunch. She makes a joke about how nice it is to finally be able to eat lunch now that she's not naked all the time. Katee smiles and laughs and wants to say no, because as Tricia was asking Jamie walked in and she'd made eye contact with him over her shoulder and she knows exactly what it is she's passing up in order to grab a sandwich. 

But Tricia presses and she's one of her best friends and Katee doesn't know how to say no to her, so instead she smiles and agrees, but says she needs to grab a coat from her room and she'll meet Tricia out front in five minutes. 

The elevator seems to take forever, eats into her time, but when the doors spring open on his floor Jamie is still in the hall, trying to get his keycard to work. 

He doesn't look up until she's three feet away from her and when he does – oh, when he realizes it's her and not some crazy fan, his face breaks out into a smile and she melts and wants to call Tricia and tell her something came up, some one came up, and then drag him into his room and do terrible, wonderful things to him. 

"I thought I heard you say you were going to lunch with Tricia- ah!" he says, as the card finally works. He opens the door and ushers her in. 

He shuts the door and turns to face her. She's only a few steps into the room, and this is still a little weird. 

"I am – I just – I said I needed something from my room, and I-" and she wants to throw her hands in the air because why is she being so stupid about this? 

Instead, instead she shakes her head and steps forward, right up against his body, frames his face with her hands and kisses him. 

He opens his mouth as he gently grasps her wrists, pulling her closer and kissing her deeply. 

After a second she relaxes her grip on him, pulls away and leans back in for a soft kiss, and then another, and she sighs and rests her forehead against his. 

"Get what you needed?" he asks and she opens her eyes to find him smiling down at her. 

She releases his face and smacks his upper arm. "Yes, thanks. Now I need to go." 

He lets her go and she walks past him, back to the door. 

Her hand is turning the handle when he stops her. "Katee?" and she doesn't turn because she's pretty sure she'll never leave if she does. "Yeah?" she asks, keeps her eyes on her hand on the doorknob. 

"Thanks. I wanted to make sure it was real, too." 

She needs to stop smiling. Someone is going to know something is up. 

[][][]

Lunch with Tricia is always filled with chatter and gossip and Katee knows she's a good actress when Tricia says "So, how's Jamie?" and she doesn't even blink. 

"Good," she says instead, and starts in on some story Jamie told her last 

night about the twins. 

[][][]

In the afternoon she has her own Q&A session, which lunch with Tricia almost makes her late for. She hates the chair they give her, finds herself slouching and leaning back and she likes to be engaged at these things, give the fans what they paid for, so she tries to sit up straight. 

She thinks she's witty and funny and at the very least she shares two different embarrassing stories about Jamie. She thinks maybe she sees at the back of the room, and everyone laughs and she smiles into her mike and hopes he's there watching her because the thought sends a little shiver down her spine, makes her sit up straighter. 

Before she knows it her time is up, and she waves to the crowd and steps off stage. One of the convention people hands her a spray of stargazer lilies, says he promised two teenage girls he would deliver it and she kisses him on the cheek as a thank you. 

She loves the smell of lilies and buries her nose in the bunch. When she looks up, Jamie is standing there waiting for her. 

She feels her face heat, is embarrassed at being caught doing something so silly. "Hi," she says, keeps the flowers close to her face. 

"Hi," he says and steps closer. "Should I be jealous?" and he motions to the guy who passed her the flowers, smirking just a little. 

She steps closer, keeps the flowers between them. "Maybe," she says. "You've never brought me flowers." And this is familiar and comfortable because even before, their conversations were full of flirtation and secret smiles and god, she has missed him, missed this, missed the way she felt around him. 

"Had I know that was going to be your reaction, I would have brought you flowers everyday on set." For a moment Katee is confused because his words and the look in his eye combine to make her unsure of how much of this is flirtation and how much is truth. 

She smiles to cover up her unease. "Well, I guess it's your loss then," she says and smiles into her flowers. 

He doesn't come any closer, and she thinks that's most likely a good idea. 

[][][]

Saturday night they have dinner with the rest of the cast. Jamie slides into the booth next to her and shoots her a somewhat apologetic but mostly wicked look at her as Grace and her husband arrive and he has to slide all the way over, his leg pressing against her and his arm bumping hers as he pulls his jacket off. 

Somewhere during her second or third glass of wine, Jamie turns to talk to Tahmoh, who's sitting across from her and he has to settle his arm along the back of the booth, along her shoulders. 

He's not quite touching her but she can feel the heat emanating from his arm and she has to work to hide a shiver. She bites her bottom lip and feels him freeze for just a second, is aware he is watching her much more closely than she thought or even expected. 

Another glass of wine for him and her and his fingers slide onto her skin, tracing gently over the nape of her neck. In the middle of saying something to Tahmoh she completely loses her train of thought. 

She finished her sentence lamely and works to concentrate on what Tahmoh is saying, fights to keep her eyes open and tries hard not to tilt her head to give Jamie easier access. 

Jamie leans in, leans right in to her personal space to share some joke with Tahmoh and she can't help herself, drops a hand to his thigh and squeezes, hopes he gets the messages and leans back a little herself so the temptation to bury her face in the crook of his neck isn't so strong. 

He does lean back and she take a chance and glances over at him, sees the corner of his mouth quirk up and she knows he knows exactly what she was doing, knows exactly what he is doing. 

The quirk turns into a smirk and she tries to scowl at him but he turns and says something to Phil and drags his fingers along her skin. She kind of wants to kill him. 

[][][]

They're the only two on their floor, it seems, so they wave goodbye to Nicki and Alessandro as they step off the elevator. 

Jamie doesn't say anything, and neither does she as they make their way down the hallway. 

She struggles with the key card and feels him look her up and down and it makes her fumble that much more until finally, after what seems like the one hundredth swipe, the light flicks to green and the door clicks open. 

She pushes it and holds it open just enough so it won't close and slide the key into her pocket as she turns to look at Jamie, who is now inches away and looking at her like he can't figure out why they're not inside her room yet. 

"So," she says and smiles wide at the way his eyes dart to her lips and stay there. She licks them and doesn't fight the bubble of laughter at the way his eyes widen, just a bit, at the motion. 

He shifts on his feet, leans in closer, smirks and says "So," and suddenly she's the one who can't look away. 

She likes this, likes how flirting with him and getting in his face feels because even after three years apart it still feels familiar. 

"Goodnight, then, I guess," she says and loves when he leans just that much closer, playing the game. And part of the edge is this is so much of what made Kara and Lee _Kara and Lee_ , this spark they learned to exploit and managed to never let burn out. 

"I'll see you in the morning?" he asks and his voice is low and she's leaning forward a little now too and their bodies are not quite touching and they are so good, so practiced at just keeping their distance from each other she can't help her smile. 

"Mmmhmmm," she hums and Jamie's eyes flutter closed for just a second. 

"Unless," he opens his eyes and lets his eyes skim down and then up her body. 

"Unless?" she prompts when his eyes settle back on hers. 

"We still have a lot of-" and he takes a breath and Katee can't catch hers all of a sudden. "-catching up to do." 

"Three years is a long time," she nods and tries to look sincere but can't hold it, grins up at him and he grins back. 

"And I believe Plan B included the entire weekend. So maybe," he says and reaches past her to push on her door, just a little. "Maybe I could come in, for a while?" 

And she pretends to look considering and says "maybe just for a while," and then he's leaning in and her eyes flutter closed and she can feel his lips almost but not quite touching hers and his hand sliding onto her waist when dimly she hears the bell for the elevator ding. Jamie jerks back and she stumbles forward. The door slams shut behind her. 

She's blushing and she can't quite believe she can still do that at thirty-three. She scrambles for the key in her pocket and sneaks a look at Jamie. He's scrubbing a hand through his hair and not looking at her, looking down the hallway away from the elevator and it's ridiculous because he looks so embarrassed and it's adorable. 

She tries the key in the slot and it doesn't and she curses and glances up to see Joe and Torri from Atlantis coming towards them. Torri grins and waves and Katee smiles and waves back. "Problems with the stupid card key," and Torri's laugh echoes through the hallways. 

"I can never get those things to work. Maybe Jamie's handy," and Jamie looks up and smiles, all charm and smoothness and says "Hello, Torri, Joe." 

"Jamie," she smiles as Joe nods at them both. She eyes them both before she smirks a little and says, "Best of luck with the lock," and sometimes Katee really hates the Stargate people a lot. 

[][][]

The lock is much easier to deal with when Jamie is standing a few feet away and his hands are no where on her body. 

It's just awkward enough when they finally get in the room that Katee catches herself almost wringing her hands. _Stupid_ , she thinks, so she throws her jacket on a chair and heads for the bathroom. 

"Make yourself at home," she says as she unfastens an earring. 

He comes up behind her while she's still at the mirror, hand working at the clasp of the other earring. He meets her eyes in the mirror and then looks down. 

One hand comes up to trail along her bare shoulder as the other settles at the 

waist. He presses a kiss to her neck and she forgets to breathe for a second as his hand tangles in the tie to her white halter. 

"I'm curious," he says, fingers dragging over skin. 

She manages a strangled "Uh huh?" 

He tugs lightly at the tie. "Did you wear this-" a firmer tug, and the bow starts to unravel- "knowing that all I would think about the entire time we were at dinner was untying it?" 

She bites her lip and smiles wickedly at him. "The thought never crossed my mind," she says, her voice catching at the end as he tugs again and the bow comes free, nothing but a loose knot holding the shirt up now. 

"It didn't?" he asks, his fingers tangling in the tie, loosening it further. 

"Well," she says, "it may have occurred to me." Jamie's managed to work the entire tie free and the strings go loose against her back. 

"Mmhmm," he says, not really paying attention as his hands move to the side of the top and slide under, each cupping a breast, and suddenly Katee isn't paying attention either. 

" _Oh_ -" she bites out as he rolls her nipples into hard peaks between his fingers, his lips at her neck, biting and then laving the tender spot. She arches back against him, up on her tip toes to try to get closer. 

He withdraws his hands and she makes a noise of complaint, but instead his hands go to the hem of her shirt and pull it up and over her head before spinning her around to kiss her deeply. She slings her arms around his neck and leans into his heat as one of his hands slides back around to her breast. 

He's working on the button to her pants when she pulls back from kissing his chin and says "We're too old to do this here, right?" 

Jamie looks up from his work and smiles, leans forward and doesn't quite kiss her, just brings his lips so close they almost brush hers. 

"Aren't we?" he asks and the light touch of his lips against hers makes her shiver and the hand on his shoulder flexes and he looks so smug, even as close to her as he is. 

That makes up her mind, and she push him away, grins flirtatiously and says "if I am, then you totally are." and she grins and sees the way that Jamie's brow creases, watches the light enter his eyes and can't quite believe it when he takes his hands off her and steps back. 

He arches an eyebrow and responds loftily, "Well, if I'm too old for fucking you on the bathroom counter, than maybe we just shouldn't bother at all. I might sprain something, you know." and with that he turns and leaves her, aroused and astounded, perched on the edge of the vanity. 

"Yes," he calls over his shoulder as he walks out of the room, "I might really hurt something. My poor, ancient body really can't keep up with someone of your youthful age." 

Katee slips off the counter and sheds the rest of her clothes, which thanks to his earlier work means only her jeans and panties. He's headed over to the balcony but the couch is right there and she doesn't quite tackle him but she does kind of grab the left shoulder of his shirt and swing him around to face her. 

She thinks she catches a smirk on his face but she really doesn't care, because now he's in the position to be pushed down and on to the couch and she is straddling him and she slides forward and can feel his erection pushing against her through his jeans and _mmmyeah._

"Okay," he says on a rush of breath and she can seem him work to appear cool. "I think I can handle doing you on the couch. But only if you do most of the work." 

"Just like always," she says and reaches for his zipper, pauses with her hand on his button for a second and in a flash wonders why it feels so normal to be joking with him, to be hinting at some long history when this is all so new. 

"What can I say-?" he asks and then chokes on his words when she reaches in and takes hold of his cock through his boxer briefs. 

"Yes?" she asks pertly as she squeezes him and then slides her fingers up to dance over his tip, finding wet there and sliding it down over him. Now that names have been revealed, I'm posting this here.

Title: Plan B 1/2  
Author: elly427  
Rating: NC17  
Summary: "She wishes she could relax and not _feel_ all of this so much." Katee and Jamie, post series.  
Word count: 13,119.  
Disclaimer: _Clearly_ this is all made up. And I'm not stalking.  
A/N: Written for for the . I was so late in posting this that I think a back up story ended up being written for ness. I'm really sorry.  
Also, this is smut-tastic. I kind of embarassed myself.

Plan B

[][][]

Conventions aren't really her style any more, but her agent has been on her to attend at least one this year. When Tricia calls and mentions she's agreed to go to one in Chicago again this year, Katee thinks it's a good opportunity to get it over and out of the way. 

She meets Tricia for coffee and mentions she's decided to come to the con too. Tricia smiles and takes a sip of her latte and says "Good. It will be good to see everyone again. Grace is coming, and Tahmoh, and I think I heard Jamie might come if he's state-side." 

Katee says "Oh," and lets Tricia chatter away and tries hard not to notice the way her heart is pounding. 

[][][]

The flight from LAX is uneventful. Her suitcase is, predictably, the last one off the plane, but when she steps outside a Lincoln town car pulls up in front of her and the driver steps out, tips his hat and says "Ms. Sackhoff?" and despite this happening a fair amount lately, she still has to fight the urge to look around to see who they are talking to. 

[][][]

The hotel is nice and her room is nice and the welcome basket is nice too, but she's still edgy and restless and she won't think about why. 

She decides to go for a run. Her runners and gear are near the top of her bag. 

She's ready to go in minutes and is pulling her hair up into a messy ponytail as she opens the door. 

The "Uh-" and person clearing their throat make her stop and look up. It's him, _of course_ it's him, of course it's Jamie. 

"Hi," she says and realizes her hands are frozen in her hair so she finishes her ponytail and then leans against the doorframe, tries to look casual, tries not to be too obvious when she looks Jamie up and down, tries not to notice he's doing the same to her. 

He doesn't say anything, so she looks away and clears her throat. "It's been a long time," she says and he nods and leans against his door frame. He crosses his arms and she realizes he's unconsciously mirroring her. They were always good at that. 

"It has," he nods. "We missed you last year. Tricia said you were filming in Nepal." 

Katee nods and tries not to think of the mess of an action flick that trip resulted in. "And you were in London the year before." 

"Isla had appendicitis." 

The year before that, the year after the show ended, neither of them was here and she thinks he most likely had no better excuse then than she did. 

And that's it, the conversation dies again and they both stand there looking at one another. She can't believe that after three years they have nothing to say to each other. She can't believe that after three years he looks so good. 

Time sits well on him, has deepened the creases around his eyes and made him look even more mischievous when he smiles than he did before. 

She's not sure how long they just stand there, looking, when the silence is broken by her cell inside her room. 

"I gotta-" she says and he says "Yeah." 

There's something in the tone of his voice - she almost thinks he sounds disappointed. She turns, stops, looks over her shoulder. "Do you want to grab dinner in an hour?" 

And there it is, that smile she knows so well even after all of this time. 

He says "Yeah," but somehow it sounds different than before and she can't help but smile back. 

"I'll see you here," she says, stepping a little further into her room and he nods. She lets the door swing shut and grabs the phone off of the dresser. 

"Hello?" she says and through the static she can just make out Tricia's voice. "Katee? Sweetheart?" 

"Tricia? Where the hell are you, at the bottom of a well?" and Tricia's strong laugh cuts across the line loud and clear. 

The line crackles again and then Tricia comes through, strong and plain. "Sort of. We were visiting my parents and we got snowed in. We made to the airport but apparently our plane is in Winnipeg, and we're in Calgary. They don't think we'll be getting out until the morning, so we won't be meeting you for dinner like we planned." She'd forgotten about their plans, forgotten the arrangements she and Tricia had made last week in LA and for a second she remembers why she should cross the hall and knock on Jamie's door and tell him why she can't come. 

Instead she sits on the edge of the bed and tries to sound nonchalant. "It's okay, Jamie's here and I think we'll probably go get something." 

Tricia is silent, so Katee says "What?" and knows she sounds defensive. She thinks that Tricia sighs but that could be the connection. 

Tricia says "it's nothing. I guess it'll be a good chance for you two to catch up." There's a hint of something disapproving in Tricia's voice. Katee can feel her face heating up and wonders if she was more transparent that she thought she'd been all those years ago. 

She says "I should go. You and Allan stay safe, okay? Send him my love."' 

Tricia she says "I will. Love you." She pauses and says "be careful." Katee's stomach sinks a little and she chooses to ignore it. 

"You too," she says and pressed end. 

She sits on the bed and keeps the phone clutched in her hand, sits and stares at nothing. 

She thought she'd been careful, thought she hadn't let anything show, thought that the heartbreak of the end of the series had been carefully hidden behind a series of dates and boyfriends and now it seems everyone, or at least Tricia had known. 

She's pretty sure Tricia doesn't know about the one kiss, Jamie's hand hot on her cheek and her waist and her hands under the back of his shirt at the wrap party, around the corner from the restaurant where he'd found her sneaking a cigarette. 

And she's pretty sure no one, not even Jamie knows that she would have said yes to him if he'd asked her to come back to his apartment or to a hotel or her place or the back seat of her car. 

_Just once,_ she'd thought desperately as he'd kissed her like he meant it, like all those times when they were Kara and Lee but _better._

But instead, instead he'd pulled back and looked stricken, released her (almost pushed her away) and stepped back, wiping his mouth. "I'm sorry," he'd said, not really looking at her. "I can't, I can't-" and then he'd left her there, alone and shaking and cursing herself for her one moment of weakness in four and a half years. 

But, and she's careful to remind herself of it, it's been years and she's certainly over him by now. 

She throws her phone on the bead and heads for the shower. Tells herself it's because she's been flying all day. 

[][][]

65 minutes later, there's a knock on her door. She sets down her curling iron and opens the door. 

Jamie's showered too, shaved as well - she can smell his aftershave and it's so familiar that she can't help but smile. 

"You look nice," he says and she hopes it doesn't look like she tried too hard. She didn't try hard, just spent an extra minute on her makeup. She's not going to think about why she spent five extra minutes in the shower shaving her legs. 

"Thanks. Ready to go?" and he nods and holds the door and says "after you" and she has to brush past him and he smells even better up close, familiar and sexy and like Jamie and she has to concentrate on making it through the door. 

[][][]

Dinner is nice, better than nice because everything falls back into place and somehow, with him, years and distance and everything they're not saying melts away. 

She notices the first time he tilts his beer bottle up that he's not wearing his ring. She's made an actual effort to not really follow his career, his life, and so it does come as a surprise. He sees her looking and sets the beer down. 

"Kerry and I-" he starts and she reaches out, puts her hand on his arm and it's the first time she's touched him. 

He looks down at her hand and she speaks to cover the silence. "It's okay. You don't have to – I mean-" 

"Katee," he cuts her off. "We're friends, aren't we? Or we were once." She looks away and he sighs. 

And suddenly it's imperative, to her sanity, to her well being, to her heart that she _not_ know. "No, it's okay. We don't have to talk about it, if you don't want." 

She's not sure what the expression on his face is. It looks like relief, but maybe that's what she wants to see. 

Instead he says "All right, then," and takes another mouthful of his beer. 

"Okay," she says and remembers to take her hand off his arm. When the waitress walks by she orders another drink. 

[][][]

They wander back to the hotel, her hands in her back pockets and his shoved into the pockets of his jacket and she throws her head back and laughs like she hasn't in a long time at something he says. 

They get back to the hotel and she's pretty sure she sees fans at the hotel bar and she's just not in the mood for that tonight, so she grabs his arm to speed him up and they just manage to dart into an elevator as its doors are closing. 

They're both breathless and laughing as the doors slide shut. He's much too close and her hand is still clutching his jacket. Her heart races and this sensation that's like her stomach is falling to the floor and her heart is in her mouth and her head is spinning is much too familiar, despite all of the time and space between them. 

She sees his eyes dart down to her lips, and he licks his and leans forward just a bit when the elevator lurches to a halt and another couple gets on. She looks at the floor, lets her hair hide her face and releases his jacket as she steps back. _Oh, God,_ oh _God_ she thinks, panics a little. 

They walk down the hall and are at the door to her room and she digs her hands further into her pockets and she looks up at him and he's right there, looking so serious. 

He leans in and she catches her breath, feel her heart just race even faster as he brushes his lips against her cheek. "Good night," he murmurs as he pulls back to a distance of inches and all she can see is him. 

She nods and tries to swallow around the sudden dryness in her mouth, hates that he can make her this nervous, hates that he can make her nervous period. 

"Good night," she says and determined to get him back she leans in and brushes a soft kiss to the corner of his mouth. 

She pulls back and his eyes are dark and focused on her and her mouth and she doesn't think she's ever seen him look so dangerous out of character. 

She has no idea where his hands were before but suddenly they are framing her face and in her hair and he's pulling her to him and his mouth is on hers, taking tiny, wet, nibbling kisses. He slides his tongue along her lower lip lightly and her arms come up and around him and to her embarrassment she whimpers. 

But that one noise seems to have been what he was waiting for because then he is kissing her, _seriously_ kissing her and she opens her eyes just a little and then has to close them because he really is right there. 

She thinks this should fell weird after all this time, as she opens her mouth to him, as she lets him deepen the kiss, but kissing him doesn't feel weird at all, just feels like another day at the office a little bit, even though tonight has been all about them, Katee and Jamie. 

And then he slides his hand out of her hair and lets it trace down her back and to her hip, where it rests and edges under the hem of her shirt. 

She's felt Jamie's hands on he bare skin before, but it's something new to do it without twenty people watching. When he tears his mouth away from hers in order to kiss his way along her jaw, pulling his lips from her skin just enough so he can say "Katee," low and gravelly, well, _everything_ feels different. 

She tips her head back and arches into him just a little and she thinks she hears him groan but the blood is rushing too loudly in her ears for her to be sure. 

"Jamie." She tries to speak when his mouth finds the curve where her jaw meets her neck, but it comes out weak and nothing like the protest she thinks maybe it should have been. Instead her hands fist in his shirt because her knees go weak and she shivers. 

Jamie chuckles and buries his head in her neck and takes a deep breath and she shivers again, holding on to his shirt a little more tightly. He pulls back just enough so that he can look at her, and his hands move back up to either side of her face and brush her hair back. He cups her face and looks at her and she wishes she could see some uncertainty there, because she is so unsure in this moment. 

And then he smiles a little and says "Hey," with so much affection and admiration and something else she can't name that she can't help but smile back. She licks her lips and his eyes drop to them so she does it again and then has to bite her lip at the hot, hungry way his eyes track the motion. 

"Hey," he says again, and tightens his hands on her face just a little. They'd gotten so good at this over the years, standing so close with his hands on her face and fighting against every urge. His voice is different, lower and rough and she blinks and then his eyes are back on hers and she sort of sways forward a little and maybe says his name but she's not really sure because he is kissing her again. 

He curls his tongue into her mouth and this time she does whimper and clutches at the front of his shirt. Her grip isn't exactly the only thing keeping her upright but it's close. He tightens his hands on her waist and pulls her that last micro inch towards him and she's all but plastered up against him at this point and she shuffles one foot so it's curl behind his and she's not exactly rubbing against him but it's a close thing. 

She has to pull her mouth away from his to gasp at the sensation, and one look at him lets her see that he is flushed and panting as well. She tries to form words but she has to take a second to swallow and find her voice again. She can see his eyes glazing over and he's leaning back in when she finally finds the good sense to plant her hand in the middle of his chest and stop his forward motion. 

Any feeling of panic she was having is gone and instead certainty floods her. She _wants_ this. 

"Hey," she says, low, but he doesn't stop looking at her mouth. "Hey," she says again, and pushes her hand against his firm chest. "This is getting a little out of control, here," she says and tries a coy little smile up at him. 

He blinks for a second and then smiles, a little quirk of his lips. "This is somewhat insane, yes." 

Oh, she wants to kiss him again, so much, but she stands firm. "We need to make some decisions here." 

"Okay," he says, and leans forward to press a soft kiss under her ear.

"Jamie, that's not-" she groans. "Not helping with the thinking and the decision making." 

"Okay" he repeats himself, his lips just brushing where her neck curves up from her shoulder. 

"The way I see it, we have two options," and she decides that if he's not stopping, then there's no harm in threading her fingers through the hair at the back of his neck, her nails scraping his scalp lightly. 

Jamie shivers against her and steps a little closer. "And what might those options be?" 

"We can – _oh – stop it_ ," she says as he opens his mouth and sucks lightly at the pulse in her neck. 

She feels him grin, but he doesn't move his mouth. She hits his arm.

"You could go back to your room." 

"Option A, we could call it," he agrees affably, the words gusting over wet skin. "That means there should be another option." 

_"Ah_ –" she sucks in a breath as ever hair on the back of her neck stands up. "Or you could come in. For a while." 

That seems to get his attention, because he leans away from her and she reluctantly lets her hand fall from his hair. 

"For a while?" he repeats, eyes and voice serious. 

"For the weekend," she says, and knows even giving him that long is probably a mistake and will likely break her heart all over again. In this moment, she doesn't care. 

She can almost see him thinking. "So that’s option B?" he asks. "Is there a C?" 

She shakes her head. "I don't think so." She can almost see something in his eyes that looks like disappointment, but then it's gone. 

"Alright then," he says and presses her back into the door, his hands sliding into the back pockets of her jeans. 

"Alright?" she asks, confused. 

"Plan B, then. Now, where's your key? Not in these pockets." And she laughs. 

[][][]

It's the phone ringing in the morning that wakes her up. She rolls over to reach for it and hits a wall of bare, warm skin and she buries her face between Jamie's shoulder blades. 

She feels him stretch and reach up for the phone. She hears him pick it up and then set it back down, hanging up without answering. 

She wraps an arm around his abdomen. "That wasn't very nice," she says, and feels him shiver at the sensation of her lips on his skin. 

He rolls over to face her, wraps his arm around her waist and tugs her closer. She doesn't look up, just places a soft kiss to the centre of his chest. She leans her forehead against him, closes her eyes and sighs. 

"This is your room," he says, and she can feel his words rumble through his chest, onto her skin. "I do have a standard of rudeness to maintain." 

She looks up at that, sees his smile and realizes how intensely she's missed him these last few years. But he's right, she does have a standard to maintain, so she smacks him on the arm and pushes him onto his back. She straddles him, leaning down close as she grins wickedly. 

"Is that so?" she asks, and is proud when her voice doesn't break when he slides his hands down her back to rest on her ass. 

Jamie nods and smiles and squeezes, and she's not about to take that lying down despite their situation, so she squirms again him, rocks against him where he is already hard and watches as he looses the grin and he fights not to moan. 

"That's it-" he says and one hand moves up her body and is in her hair and dragging her mouth down to his. 

She wonders if he's trying to punish her as he kisses her, as he takes his time and kisses her deep. It's pretty ineffectual as punishments go, and she can't help the way her toes curl, just a little, as she opens her mouth to his tongue. 

His hand leaves her hair and trails over her shoulder, traces skin down and over and he cups her breast, brushes one finger over a tight nipple and makes her shake just a little against him. 

She tilts her head and kisses him, wishes he could feel what it is that she's feeling. Instead she lets him gently flip her so that she is lying underneath him. Their lips part and she opens her eyes, looks up at him, poised above her with his face flushed and his lips swollen. Before last night, she'd never seen him from this vantage point without a camera two inches away and she revels in the knowledge that she's the only one seeing him look like this in this moment. 

"Katee-" he says, and she thinks he's about to say more and she's not sure she can handle that, so she curls a hand around the back of his head and pulls his lips down to hers. She's feeling so much in this moment she's not sure she can handle anything else. 

He kisses her and kisses her and kisses her and her head is spinning and she wants him so much she doesn't know what to do, but everything is lazy and gentle and so fucking hot that she doesn't feel like she can move her body. Her eyes have slid shut and she wants to open them to see his face, to see if this is affecting him as much as it is her, but opening her eyes seems like too much effort. Instead she tightens her arms around his shoulders and keeps kissing him. 

His tongue slides around her mouth, teases her and she arches into his body and swallows his whimper. 

"Ah-" he gasps and that's too much, she arches her body against him and works a hand down his chest, brushes his hip bone and smiles as he gasps when she takes his cock firmly in hand. 

"Katee," and her name on his lips makes her smile as she guides him to her entrance. 

"Oh," he gasps and she echoes the sentiment, arches against him and says "yes" as he presses against her. 

"Katee-" he gasps, and she doesn't let him say anything else. 

[][][]

Jamie manages to make it out of bed – she tried to convince him to stay, slid her body against his and let her hand wander down his front as she kissed his shoulder. He smiled, wide and bright and she'd _missed_ him even as he grabbed her wrist and brought her hand to his mouth. He pressed a kiss to the center of her palm and shook his head. 

"I need to shower. I have a panel in-" he glances at the clock. "Bugger, in an hour." He throws the sheets up and off and over her head and she had laughed. 

She throws the white cotton off to see his naked ass headed for the bathroom, her bathroom. She takes a moment to admire his form and then clears her throat and says "are you sure you need to?" 

He turns and she feels a shiver in her spine at the way his eyes widen and skim her body, spread provocatively on the sheets. She can see him fighting the decision and lets her smile deepen. 

He sees her smirk and damn him, _damn him_ he resists. He grins as he turns away and says "well, I've got nothing else to do, so I should probably head down stairs." 

The pillow she throws hits the bathroom door a second after he closes it. 

[][][]

Jamie emerges ten minutes later, freshly showered with a towel wrapped around him. 

"Just like old times," she cracks and he raises an amused eyebrow at her, still ensconced in the bed. 

"Just like," he says, turning and dropping the towel to pull on his jeans from yesterday. 

The view's still nice even though he's slightly softer than he was back then, so she takes a moment to admire. He turns to catch her but she just smiles unrepentantly. 

Something in his face shifts, and then he walks towards her. He leans over here and braces himself, an arm on either side of her head. "I have to go change and get downstairs. See you later?" 

She leans up and kisses him, slow and lazy but still good. When he pulls away she grins again and says "You bet." 

She pulls herself out of bed shortly after he leaves. She stands at the window and stretches, twists from side to side and feels all sorts of pleasant muscles twinge. 

She's got an autograph session at eleven, so she showers. She wraps a towel around herself as she exits the bathroom, stopping as she sees the bed. It's rumpled and messy and it's pretty clear what happened there last night and again this morning, which somehow makes everything more real, even more real than the sight of faint bruises on her hips and what is pretty much a hickey on the curve of her breast. 

She sits, suddenly, on the edge of bed, her back turned. It had all been so easy; too easy to be with him and talk to him and to kiss him and take him to her bed. She hears Tricia's voice saying be careful and knows she's not being careful at all. 

[][][]

She wanders through the ballroom where he's doing his Q&A, doesn't get close enough that he can see and bites her cheek to stifle her laughter when first one and then another and another fan asks for a hug. She catches him wincing slightly when one of the girls must squeeze him too hard, and she remembers leaving lines down his back at one point last night, thinks _I did that_ and lets herself out the door as her face flushes. 

She finds her table and squeals when she sees Tricia's arrived. They hug and Katee starts to ask when Tricia got in, but the line in long and the con people want to start now now now, so they put off the discussion. 

When it's over, Tricia suggests they grab lunch. She makes a joke about how nice it is to finally be able to eat lunch now that she's not naked all the time. Katee smiles and laughs and wants to say no, because as Tricia was asking Jamie walked in and she'd made eye contact with him over her shoulder and she knows exactly what it is she's passing up in order to grab a sandwich. 

But Tricia presses and she's one of her best friends and Katee doesn't know how to say no to her, so instead she smiles and agrees, but says she needs to grab a coat from her room and she'll meet Tricia out front in five minutes. 

The elevator seems to take forever, eats into her time, but when the doors spring open on his floor Jamie is still in the hall, trying to get his keycard to work. 

He doesn't look up until she's three feet away from her and when he does – oh, when he realizes it's her and not some crazy fan, his face breaks out into a smile and she melts and wants to call Tricia and tell her something came up, some one came up, and then drag him into his room and do terrible, wonderful things to him. 

"I thought I heard you say you were going to lunch with Tricia- ah!" he says, as the card finally works. He opens the door and ushers her in. 

He shuts the door and turns to face her. She's only a few steps into the room, and this is still a little weird. 

"I am – I just – I said I needed something from my room, and I-" and she wants to throw her hands in the air because why is she being so stupid about this? 

Instead, instead she shakes her head and steps forward, right up against his body, frames his face with her hands and kisses him. 

He opens his mouth as he gently grasps her wrists, pulling her closer and kissing her deeply. 

After a second she relaxes her grip on him, pulls away and leans back in for a soft kiss, and then another, and she sighs and rests her forehead against his. 

"Get what you needed?" he asks and she opens her eyes to find him smiling down at her. 

She releases his face and smacks his upper arm. "Yes, thanks. Now I need to go." 

He lets her go and she walks past him, back to the door. 

Her hand is turning the handle when he stops her. "Katee?" and she doesn't turn because she's pretty sure she'll never leave if she does. "Yeah?" she asks, keeps her eyes on her hand on the doorknob. 

"Thanks. I wanted to make sure it was real, too." 

She needs to stop smiling. Someone is going to know something is up. 

[][][]

Lunch with Tricia is always filled with chatter and gossip and Katee knows she's a good actress when Tricia says "So, how's Jamie?" and she doesn't even blink. 

"Good," she says instead, and starts in on some story Jamie told her last 

night about the twins. 

[][][]

In the afternoon she has her own Q&A session, which lunch with Tricia almost makes her late for. She hates the chair they give her, finds herself slouching and leaning back and she likes to be engaged at these things, give the fans what they paid for, so she tries to sit up straight. 

She thinks she's witty and funny and at the very least she shares two different embarrassing stories about Jamie. She thinks maybe she sees at the back of the room, and everyone laughs and she smiles into her mike and hopes he's there watching her because the thought sends a little shiver down her spine, makes her sit up straighter. 

Before she knows it her time is up, and she waves to the crowd and steps off stage. One of the convention people hands her a spray of stargazer lilies, says he promised two teenage girls he would deliver it and she kisses him on the cheek as a thank you. 

She loves the smell of lilies and buries her nose in the bunch. When she looks up, Jamie is standing there waiting for her. 

She feels her face heat, is embarrassed at being caught doing something so silly. "Hi," she says, keeps the flowers close to her face. 

"Hi," he says and steps closer. "Should I be jealous?" and he motions to the guy who passed her the flowers, smirking just a little. 

She steps closer, keeps the flowers between them. "Maybe," she says. "You've never brought me flowers." And this is familiar and comfortable because even before, their conversations were full of flirtation and secret smiles and god, she has missed him, missed this, missed the way she felt around him. 

"Had I know that was going to be your reaction, I would have brought you flowers everyday on set." For a moment Katee is confused because his words and the look in his eye combine to make her unsure of how much of this is flirtation and how much is truth. 

She smiles to cover up her unease. "Well, I guess it's your loss then," she says and smiles into her flowers. 

He doesn't come any closer, and she thinks that's most likely a good idea. 

[][][]

Saturday night they have dinner with the rest of the cast. Jamie slides into the booth next to her and shoots her a somewhat apologetic but mostly wicked look at her as Grace and her husband arrive and he has to slide all the way over, his leg pressing against her and his arm bumping hers as he pulls his jacket off. 

Somewhere during her second or third glass of wine, Jamie turns to talk to Tahmoh, who's sitting across from her and he has to settle his arm along the back of the booth, along her shoulders. 

He's not quite touching her but she can feel the heat emanating from his arm and she has to work to hide a shiver. She bites her bottom lip and feels him freeze for just a second, is aware he is watching her much more closely than she thought or even expected. 

Another glass of wine for him and her and his fingers slide onto her skin, tracing gently over the nape of her neck. In the middle of saying something to Tahmoh she completely loses her train of thought. 

She finished her sentence lamely and works to concentrate on what Tahmoh is saying, fights to keep her eyes open and tries hard not to tilt her head to give Jamie easier access. 

Jamie leans in, leans right in to her personal space to share some joke with Tahmoh and she can't help herself, drops a hand to his thigh and squeezes, hopes he gets the messages and leans back a little herself so the temptation to bury her face in the crook of his neck isn't so strong. 

He does lean back and she take a chance and glances over at him, sees the corner of his mouth quirk up and she knows he knows exactly what she was doing, knows exactly what he is doing. 

The quirk turns into a smirk and she tries to scowl at him but he turns and says something to Phil and drags his fingers along her skin. She kind of wants to kill him. 

[][][]

They're the only two on their floor, it seems, so they wave goodbye to Nicki and Alessandro as they step off the elevator. 

Jamie doesn't say anything, and neither does she as they make their way down the hallway. 

She struggles with the key card and feels him look her up and down and it makes her fumble that much more until finally, after what seems like the one hundredth swipe, the light flicks to green and the door clicks open. 

She pushes it and holds it open just enough so it won't close and slide the key into her pocket as she turns to look at Jamie, who is now inches away and looking at her like he can't figure out why they're not inside her room yet. 

"So," she says and smiles wide at the way his eyes dart to her lips and stay there. She licks them and doesn't fight the bubble of laughter at the way his eyes widen, just a bit, at the motion. 

He shifts on his feet, leans in closer, smirks and says "So," and suddenly she's the one who can't look away. 

She likes this, likes how flirting with him and getting in his face feels because even after three years apart it still feels familiar. 

"Goodnight, then, I guess," she says and loves when he leans just that much closer, playing the game. And part of the edge is this is so much of what made Kara and Lee _Kara and Lee_ , this spark they learned to exploit and managed to never let burn out. 

"I'll see you in the morning?" he asks and his voice is low and she's leaning forward a little now too and their bodies are not quite touching and they are so good, so practiced at just keeping their distance from each other she can't help her smile. 

"Mmmhmmm," she hums and Jamie's eyes flutter closed for just a second. 

"Unless," he opens his eyes and lets his eyes skim down and then up her body. 

"Unless?" she prompts when his eyes settle back on hers. 

"We still have a lot of-" and he takes a breath and Katee can't catch hers all of a sudden. "-catching up to do." 

"Three years is a long time," she nods and tries to look sincere but can't hold it, grins up at him and he grins back. 

"And I believe Plan B included the entire weekend. So maybe," he says and reaches past her to push on her door, just a little. "Maybe I could come in, for a while?" 

And she pretends to look considering and says "maybe just for a while," and then he's leaning in and her eyes flutter closed and she can feel his lips almost but not quite touching hers and his hand sliding onto her waist when dimly she hears the bell for the elevator ding. Jamie jerks back and she stumbles forward. The door slams shut behind her. 

She's blushing and she can't quite believe she can still do that at thirty-three. She scrambles for the key in her pocket and sneaks a look at Jamie. He's scrubbing a hand through his hair and not looking at her, looking down the hallway away from the elevator and it's ridiculous because he looks so embarrassed and it's adorable. 

She tries the key in the slot and it doesn't and she curses and glances up to see Joe and Torri from Atlantis coming towards them. Torri grins and waves and Katee smiles and waves back. "Problems with the stupid card key," and Torri's laugh echoes through the hallways. 

"I can never get those things to work. Maybe Jamie's handy," and Jamie looks up and smiles, all charm and smoothness and says "Hello, Torri, Joe." 

"Jamie," she smiles as Joe nods at them both. She eyes them both before she smirks a little and says, "Best of luck with the lock," and sometimes Katee really hates the Stargate people a lot. 

[][][]

The lock is much easier to deal with when Jamie is standing a few feet away and his hands are no where on her body. 

It's just awkward enough when they finally get in the room that Katee catches herself almost wringing her hands. _Stupid_ , she thinks, so she throws her jacket on a chair and heads for the bathroom. 

"Make yourself at home," she says as she unfastens an earring. 

He comes up behind her while she's still at the mirror, hand working at the clasp of the other earring. He meets her eyes in the mirror and then looks down. 

One hand comes up to trail along her bare shoulder as the other settles at the 

waist. He presses a kiss to her neck and she forgets to breathe for a second as his hand tangles in the tie to her white halter. 

"I'm curious," he says, fingers dragging over skin. 

She manages a strangled "Uh huh?" 

He tugs lightly at the tie. "Did you wear this-" a firmer tug, and the bow starts to unravel- "knowing that all I would think about the entire time we were at dinner was untying it?" 

She bites her lip and smiles wickedly at him. "The thought never crossed my mind," she says, her voice catching at the end as he tugs again and the bow comes free, nothing but a loose knot holding the shirt up now. 

"It didn't?" he asks, his fingers tangling in the tie, loosening it further. 

"Well," she says, "it may have occurred to me." Jamie's managed to work the entire tie free and the strings go loose against her back. 

"Mmhmm," he says, not really paying attention as his hands move to the side of the top and slide under, each cupping a breast, and suddenly Katee isn't paying attention either. 

" _Oh_ -" she bites out as he rolls her nipples into hard peaks between his fingers, his lips at her neck, biting and then laving the tender spot. She arches back against him, up on her tip toes to try to get closer. 

He withdraws his hands and she makes a noise of complaint, but instead his hands go to the hem of her shirt and pull it up and over her head before spinning her around to kiss her deeply. She slings her arms around his neck and leans into his heat as one of his hands slides back around to her breast. 

He's working on the button to her pants when she pulls back from kissing his chin and says "We're too old to do this here, right?" 

Jamie looks up from his work and smiles, leans forward and doesn't quite kiss her, just brings his lips so close they almost brush hers. 

"Aren't we?" he asks and the light touch of his lips against hers makes her shiver and the hand on his shoulder flexes and he looks so smug, even as close to her as he is. 

That makes up her mind, and she push him away, grins flirtatiously and says "if I am, then you totally are." and she grins and sees the way that Jamie's brow creases, watches the light enter his eyes and can't quite believe it when he takes his hands off her and steps back. 

He arches an eyebrow and responds loftily, "Well, if I'm too old for fucking you on the bathroom counter, than maybe we just shouldn't bother at all. I might sprain something, you know." and with that he turns and leaves her, aroused and astounded, perched on the edge of the vanity. 

"Yes," he calls over his shoulder as he walks out of the room, "I might really hurt something. My poor, ancient body really can't keep up with someone of your youthful age." 

Katee slips off the counter and sheds the rest of her clothes, which thanks to his earlier work means only her jeans and panties. He's headed over to the balcony but the couch is right there and she doesn't quite tackle him but she does kind of grab the left shoulder of his shirt and swing him around to face her. 

She thinks she catches a smirk on his face but she really doesn't care, because now he's in the position to be pushed down and on to the couch and she is straddling him and she slides forward and can feel his erection pushing against her through his jeans and _mmmyeah._

"Okay," he says on a rush of breath and she can seem him work to appear cool. "I think I can handle doing you on the couch. But only if you do most of the work." 

"Just like always," she says and reaches for his zipper, pauses with her hand on his button for a second and in a flash wonders why it feels so normal to be joking with him, to be hinting at some long history when this is all so new. 

"What can I say-?" he asks and then chokes on his words when she reaches in and takes hold of his cock through his boxer briefs. 

"Yes?" she asks pertly as she squeezes him and then slides her fingers up to dance over his tip, finding wet there and sliding it down over him. 

His eyes aren't focused and if he's looking at anything it's her breasts, so she slides forward a little, closer to him in order to reach out and tilt his chin up. She meets his dazed eyes and can't hide her smile. 

She _likes_ this, likes teasing him, likes how powerful, how sexy, how incredible she feels, perched on his lap with him unable to string together a coherent sentence as she plays with him, hand buried in his clothes and his cock just peeking out. 

She likes doing these terrible, wicked, wonderful things to him out of sight. "Jamie, you were saying?" she asks and grins and traces a fingernail over the ridge on the underside of his cock. He bucks up and she can't help the smile that splits her face. 

"I have no idea," he says and squeezes his eyes shut, "but if you don't stop it, I'm gonna come" and somehow hearing him say it makes it that much hotter and she tightens her hand around him, slides down and up and over and twists her fingers over his head and he arches up against her, eyes still tightly closed and he moans "Katee, _Jesus_ ," and she laughs, just a little and leans forward and takes his earlobe between her teeth. 

His hands move from grasping cushions to clamp onto her hips. "Katee-" he warns but it's weak and she feels like maybe it's a suggestion so she presses her breasts against his still-clothed chest and whispers "Jamie, Jamie, _yes_ ," and he seems to get the point because he arches against her and his head falls onto her shoulder and her hand picks up speed and then, and then he is coming, warm and wet spurting all over her hand and her belly and making such a mess and he is groaning into her shoulder and he gasps, just a little as she slides her hand up and tightens her grip and he bucks his hips up and then sags back into the couch. 

Jamie sighs and lets out a grateful breath and Katee laughs, buries her head in his shoulder and licks his skin and rests her face in the crook of his neck.

"How you doin', old man?" she asks and Jamie laughs and she feels his body tense and that's her only warning as he rolls her and flips her and suddenly she is laid out, naked and exposed, as Jamie hovers above her, his legs between hers and his face inches away. 

"I'm doing well, thank you," he says but doesn't move at all, so she curls her hand into his shirt and tugs him down. His mouth falls onto hers and he kisses her, slow and deep and wet and she arches against him and curls her hand around the back of his neck to try to pull him closer. 

He leans away, shucks his button up over his head. He pulls his undershirt after and uses it to clean up some of the mess on his skin and places a gentle kiss on the slope of her breast as he sets the shirt on the floor. 

He pulls back and looks at her and she loves the way he is looking at her, amused and dazed and happy and he stretches up and nips at her jaw line, slides his tongue against her skin. He moves his mouth down her neck and to her shoulder, in to her collar bone and back onto the swell of her breast. 

"Oh," she says and feels him smile against her skin. He places careful kisses on his way down to her breast, softly presses his mouth around her right nipple and then, oh, then he cups her breast with his hand and sucks her already hard nipple into his mouth. 

Every relaxed muscle tenses and Katee shivers, threads a hand through his hair and clenches her other hand in the cushion beneath her. 

His mouth is hot and wet and she feels like maybe she is the only thing in his world right now as he circles his tongue and sucks and makes noises against her skin. He switches breasts and Katee whimpers, likes the feel of the air on her wet skin, curls a leg around his and pulls him closer. 

Jamie chuckles and maybe says something but it is muffled in her cleavage and she doesn't care what he's saying as long as he keeps making her feel so good. _Oh yeah,_ she thinks as he kisses the under curve of her breast. He slides off the couch and crouches on the floor, his lips never leaving her skin. 

He tortures her, slides his tongue around and around and around and never in to her belly button until she arches up, her back leaving the sofa, and says "fuck, Jamie, _please_." Then his tongue darts in and then out and she thinks this is going to be a long night and she hopes she makes it through, because if he tries to keep her at this level for much longer she is going to pass out. 

But then his tongue delves into her belly button and then darts out, traces the skin above and then below and she wants to push him lower but she's not sure that they're in a place where she can do that 

It's ridiculous because they were good friends, the best of friends for five years and should time and circumstance really change that? She doesn't think so, but her hands stay in his hair and clenched in the upholstery and Jamie swirls and teases and his teeth gently nip at the curve of her belly that she's been trying to exercise away but when Jamie nuzzles his face into it she actually starts to like it for a minute. 

And then, and then he swivels her hips down and over and around so her feet are almost planted flat on the floor, her head against the back of the couch. He swings her legs over his shoulders, opening her up and she leans back and wishes she could relax and not _feel_ all of this so much. 

She shakes off the thought, slides to the edge of the cushions and presents herself to him, unashamed. Jamie smiles at that and then leans in and presses a kiss to her stomach, right above all that hot and wet and she signs and threads her hands into his hair. 

Jamie kisses his way down and down and _down_ and his hand comes up and slides her open. He licks into her, the flat of his tongue against all her sensitive skin and she shudders and fights to keep her grip on his hair tolerable. 

He licks into her and swirls and slides up and finds her clit though all the wetness this entire fucking night has caused. "Oh, Jamie," she says and arches, relaxes as he slides his tongue over her clit. "Yeah, there, _right_ " and she likes that he can make her gasp, doesn't want to be embarrassed that someone can make her feel this good. 

He mumbles something against her and she thinks it might be her name except as soon as he says it he tilts her hips up and pushes her legs wider and slides his tongue into her and asking her to remember words at that point is kind of cruel. She leans back and stretches her neck, tilts her head and rests it against the back of the sofa and arches her hips into his mouth and his incredible tongue. 

He leans back for a second and she gasps as he slides fingers inside her, gasps and her eyes slam shut and she feels him move her legs so her feet are back on the floor. He leans up and forward and her mouth is open to his and she can taste herself on his lips and somehow, today, that turns her on even more. 

"Jamie," she gasps against his mouth, needs to pull away to take breath and he seems to take it as a sign. 

He slides back down her body with a grin, replaces her legs over his shoulders and applies himself. His fingers stay where they are inside her creating their delicious rhythm while his tongue darts out and around and slides over his fingers and onto her flesh. 

It feels like he is touching her everywhere, _everywhere_ as she bites her lip and closes her eyes tightly, one more sense too much as his tongue darts around his fingers and he withdraws his fingers for a second to be replaced by his strong tongue and then fingers again and his tongue is everywhere and up and around and on her clit and he sucks her clit into his mouth and swirls his tongue and presses with his lips and his fingers curl up and in and he sucks and oh- 

She is gone, pressing her hips into his face and riding her orgasm out. She shivers and shakes and one of his hands reaches around her and presses her more firmly to him and somehow that makes the sensation more intense and she thinks she might wail his name, but she knows he says hers because she feels it against her skin and she presses up into him until she finally slumps back into the sofa cushions, gasping for breath. 

"Okay," she says around a gulp of air. She should have waited another minute, because it comes out breathless and infatuated, and she's not sure they're at that point yet. 

Jamie laughs and he's still pressed against her and it triggers little aftershocks so she tightens her hand in his hair and pulls him up, kisses him and tastes herself again, wet and slippery on his skin. 

He kisses her and she opens her mouth and despite the last little while it's still hot and she groans a little and presses against him.

Jamie laughs and pulls away. "Who's old now?" he asks and she grins up at him.

"Well, can you carry me to the bed?" she asks and he grins wide and shakes his head. 

[][][]

Katee wakes up to the sun in her eyes and the sight of Jamie's skin, 

A quick glance at the clock tells her they have just over an hour and for some reason she can't bear to wake him, so she just lets her eyes drift over the long line of his back, bared by the covers that somehow got tangled around his waist during the night. 

She's see him without his shirt on set enough but she doesn't think she's ever been this close before, and of its own volition one hand rises and lightly traces the triangle of freckles on his right shoulder. 

She doesn't think she wakes him up, but he does shrug and twitch and she watches, fascinated, as the muscles in his back ripple and move smoothly under his skin. She can't help herself now that she's started touching him, and she runs a finger down the line of his spine, stops only when she hits the sheets. 

She trails her fingers up, switches the angle of her hand and runs the back of her nails lightly over his skin. She's playing connect the dots with the freckles on his left shoulder blade, softly scratching the skin with her blunt nail when he roles over and looks at her, sleepy-eyed. 

His eyes are half closed and his hair is going in about a hundred directions and his mouth is soft and she doesn't think she's ever seen him look so beautiful as he brings her hand to his lips and presses a kiss to her palm. 

"Good morning," he says, and clears his throat as he folds her fingers in over 

her palm. 

"Hey," she says and can't stop her smile and when he smiles back she's glad she didn't try. 

He curls her fingers over his and pulls her hand closer so he can press a kiss to her knuckles. With his lips still against her skin, he asks "what time is it?" and then pulls her hand towards him to cradle it against his chest. 

She has to clear her throat before she can say "we have time. An hour," she clarifies and he nods and leans over and kisses her good morning, slowly and sweetly. 

[][][]

He's got coffee waiting when she gets out of the shower. He makes quite the picture, sitting in her bed with no shirt, his hair a mess and the sheets tangled around him. He smiles at what must be her dazed expression and holds out his cup, takes a sip. 

"I have a thing with Grace and Tricia." Jamie nods, takes the cup back. 

"I've got autographs." He takes a swallow. "Meet you back here at eleven for a quickie?" She rolls her eyes at him as he grins unrepentantly. 

[][][]

It's 10:52 when she meets him in the elevator by coincidence. She'd only planned to find a washroom ( _sure, Katee. Tell me another one_ , she thinks) but she's helpless to resist him when he takes her hand and pulls her towards the car that's just arrived. 

"Couldn't wait until eleven, hmm?" he asks casually as he presses the button for their floor. There are two fanboys already in the elevator, and she's pretty sure neither of them has taken a breath since she and Jamie got on. 

"Floor?" Jamie asks them, and one wheezes out "threeve- er, twelve." Katee hides her smile, and meets Jamie's eyes. 

At his look, she raises her chin and answers his previous question imperiously. "I can wait. That's not even why I'm here." At his eyebrow, she has to look away or laugh at him. "I'm just cold. I need a sweater." She nods a little. 

"Ah," Jamie says. "I see. Well, we'll have to warm you up." The elevator dings at eleven and she and Jamie get off and head to her room. 

She's not sure if he rips her shirt off before or after they're in her room, but she doesn't really care. 

She pretends she does as he works at her bra. "Hey! I was supposed to wear that shirt to the panel later," and she might have said more, but Jamie has dragged her bra down and his lips fasten on her right nipple and instead she throws her head back against the wall behind her and sees stars. 

"You can have one of mine," he says against her skin, and she drags his mouth up to hers in an attempt to distract him so she can get his belt undone and his pants off. 

Some distant part of her finds it hard to believe that the first time she had him was two nights ago but as his hands slide under the waistband of her skirt and into her underwear, she cares less and less. 

"Fuck, Jamie," she says and her head falls back and her hands still on his belt. He chuckles, an exhalation of breath against her neck, and he walks her back one step, and then two, and then her back meets the wall. 

Her leg slides up his and then around his hip and she leans forward, presses herself against him and groans as she feels him hard through his jeans. 

"Jesus, Katee," he says against her neck, drags his teeth against her skin and then up to her mouth where he kisses her, mouth open and tongue against her lips and she opens her mouth, welcomes him in. 

Somehow she gains enough sense to return her hands to his belt and manages to get it undone. She curses his button fly against his lips briefly and then slides her hands into his pants, under his underwear and takes his cock into her hand. 

"Oh" he gasps and his mouth falls slack against hers as she pulls at him, up and down and up and down. She smiles against his lips. 

"Like that?" she asks, eyebrow cocked to match his from the elevator earlier. He rouses himself at her words and his hands move inside her pants, between her legs to slide through her wetness and find her clit. 

"Yeah," he gasps and meets her eyes. "That's pretty-" and he sucks in a breath as she tightens her hand on him. 

"Mmm," she agrees as his hand circles her, rubs tight little circles and pulls the skin around her clitoris. Her low purr turns into a gasp- "oh, Jamie-" as he nudges closer and twists his fingers just so. 

"Frak," she breathes and he laughs, his breath dancing along her skin. 

"Jamie-" she says again and he seems to know what she wants, so he pauses, pulls his hand away and works her skirt and her tiny panties down her legs. She kicks her boots off and soon, soon she is naked and he is almost fully clothed and she thinks the whole situation is fucking hot, so she reaches in and pulls out his cock and leaves his jeans sitting on his hips. 

He grasps one of the hands on his cock and pulls it up to his lips, presses a kiss to her fingers. She sighs and leans in to kiss him, and the kiss is unexpectedly slow and sweet, considering the way her lower body is rocking against his. 

They kiss and kiss and kiss until Jamie pulls away, gasping for breath. "Okay?" he asks, and slides his hips against hers. 

"Yes," she says, and wishes she sounded less needy. He nods and kisses her again and slides his hand down his side, down her leg and hitches her closer, pulls her thigh up and opens her to him. 

She curls herself around him, curls her toes and scrapes her toenails gently against the fabric of his jeans. Jamie lets out a breath and she feels it against her skin, shuddering and at that moment he pushes himself inside her. 

"Oh," she says, and bites her lip so she won't say anything else stupid. She feels Jamie smile against the skin of her neck before placing a kiss there. 

"Yeah," he agrees and thrusts his hips against hers. 

She tightens her leg around him and just holds on, tilts her head back and rests her crown against the wall behind her, digs her hands into Jamie's skin every time he hits something good, which at this point is every time he moves against her. He wrenches one hand from her hips and uses it to take her chin and tilt her head forward. His mouth opens against her mouth, little choked moans alternating with wet, hot kisses. 

"Katee," he gasps and she arches against him, gasps herself as that rubs her just right just there and once again she tightens her grip on him and hikes her leg just an inch higher. 

Jamie lets loose a moan and she starts to laugh, can't quite believe how good this feels but then he brings his hand back to her waist and twists his hips and grinds and she bites her lip and her whimper turns into a groan and she moves her hands down to his hips and she digs her fingers into the firm flesh there and urges him on and with every clash of there hips she puts a little something extra into it, her hips colliding with his, his public bone just glancing off all of the right places. 

"Jamie, I'm just - just keep, oh yeah, right, oh, there, oh _god, fuck_ -" she can't stop the words coming out of her mouth and he changes something and she's too far gone to figure out what as her eyes slam shut and everything goes bright white and then black and she arches against him, everything in her straining to get closer and the tiny edge of pain from his hands, tight on her skin and the friction between their bodies and his teeth on her neck is just delicious and fuck yeah and she's coming and yeah and again and oh. Oh yeah. 

She sags against Jamie and thinks she maybe hears him blow out a breath and then feels the muscles against her arms clench and she moves her now-weak arms up, one across his shoulders and the other into his hair and holds on as his hips pound against her in short, sharp strokes and she runs her hands through his hair and her lips are right there so she licks his salty collar bone and then bites, right where his shoulder meets his neck and she tries hard not to break the skin but something about this, about them, about him makes her want to mark him and taste him and feel him even more than she is right now. 

And seemingly at her thought he comes, his body tensing against her and she holds on as tight as she can, releases her teeth and licks at the drop of sweat working its way down his neck and he groans, groans and groans and she can almost feel it on her skin and she smiles and presses the flat of her teeth against his shoulder as he slumps against her and pushes her back into the wall. 

[][][]

Somehow they make it to the bed. Jamie does most of the work, but she manages to get her arms and legs to release him once he gets her there and she bounces once on the firm mattress. He flops down next to her, groaning. 

She finds just enough energy to roll over and curl around him. He lets out a contented sigh and twirls a piece of her hair between his fingers. 

She's so relaxed and she feels so good and she feels so much that it just slips out. In the moment, she's not sorry she says it. 

"I think I was in love with you." She says into his chest so she doesn't have to meet his eyes. His body tells her enough, though. He doesn't quite freeze but he's no longer boneless either. He doesn't grab her chin and make her look at him either, but that's a good thing, or at least she tries to convince herself. 

He tries to keep his tone light. "Was?" he asks, and she knows from all those years ago he's trying to play it lightly, meaning for his question to be full of bravado and _you can resist me?_ but instead it comes out low and quiet and needy and she wishes he hadn't said anything. 

She doesn't say anything because she doesn't know what to say, just drops a kiss on his bare chest and shifts, gets a little more comfortable and she wishes he hadn't asked because she knows exactly what she would say. 

[][][]

They don't sleep for long; Katee doesn't think either of them actually sleeps, but they both feign it for twenty minutes 

Finally, she rouses herself. They both have things to do and farewells to make, so she kisses him absently and heads for the shower without meeting his eyes. 

He's gone, likely back to his own room when she gets out, and it hits her that this last time was the _last time._

She clenches her jaw, grinds her teeth and has to close her eyes to concentrate on her breathing. It's not tears burning at the back of her throat but it's something and she's afraid of it, so she swallows and clenches her 

fists and sets about getting dressed. 

[][][]

It's a couple hours later, after she's said her goodbyes to Tricia and Grace and Nicki and Tahmoh and promised to get better at staying in touch. 

She's zipping her suitcase closed when he knocks on the door. 

"All set then?" Jamie asks when she opens the door to let him in. 

"Just about," she says as she holds the door open. 

"LA?" he asks and bounces down on her bed and she thinks it's so weird he doesn't know. 

"Yeah. Audition and then I'm off to Colorado. London for you?" she asks as she grabs her sunglasses and sets them in her hair. 

"Mmm," he says and she heads to the bathroom to grab the last of her toiletries. "The girls have a school break and I get them for this one," and 

Katee freezes in the middle of reaching for her face wash, is glad he's still in the other room because it takes her a second to get moving again. 

"Oh," she says in what she hopes is a casual manner. She's pretty sure she fails miserably. 

"Katee," he says, and she stands stock still in the bathroom, waits and wait until he's in the door way. 

"Kerry and I-" he starts, doesn't meet her eyes until she says "I know, I think" and his eyes shoot up to meet hers. 

"You're not wearing your ring," she says and is suddenly angry, wonders who the hell he thinks she is.

"I can't believe you think I'd do this - I would have done _this_ \- if you were still married. After seven years of doing nothing, _nothing_ I can't believe you'd think I'd-" 

"Okay," he says and his eyes leave hers and she knows she must look angry, maybe even furious. Jamie takes a step forward and she has no clue what to do and thank god the phone rings in the other room. 

"I have to get that," she says and neatly steps around him. 

He follows her this time and she can feel him behind her, so close, as she picks up the phone. 

"Ms. Sackhoff, your car is here," the voice on the line says. She says "thank you" automatically and as she puts the receiver into the cradle she feels Jamie close the space between them to stand so closely behind her she can feel the heat from his body. 

He gently place his hands on her hips and the anger just seems to drain out of her and she wishes she knew why. She feels him exhale, feels the air on her skin and doesn't bother to hide her shiver. 

"I have to go," she says and clears her throat. "My car is here." Slight pressure on her hip and she turns to find herself almost in his arms. 

"Katee," he says but stops when she brings her arms up and around his neck. In this moment, she loves the look on his face, used to love it so much when he looked like this when he was Lee and she was Kara because it meant Kara had surprised him and she loved the way they were in front of the camera so much. 

She used to sometimes think part of that look was for her, and it's a small victory now to know she was right. 

So she takes a moment to memorize his eyes and his hair and that amused little quirk of his mouth. He looks right back at her and she's wonders if he's memorizing her as well, storing up her face for the next three years. 

But that's not a thought she cares to be having right now, so she gives in to whatever this things between them is and leans forward and kisses him. She means it to be light and sweet and gentle and fill of goodbye. 

And it starts out that way, it does, but then he starts to kiss her back and when she opens her mouth. One hand moves from her hip to the small of her back and he pulls her into him. One of her hands slides into his hair and the other clenches in the fabric of his t-shirt. And just like that, piece by piece, she falls all over again. 

She wants to do is forget everything from before and what will come after and just fall back into bed with him because despite everything this is Jamie, _Jamie_ and he makes her feel _so much_ that she sometimes thinks he's ruined her forever. 

His hand creeps under the back of her shirt and one finger brushes lightly along her side and she shivers. She feels him smile against her mouth and it's almost enough to make her pull back and smack him for being so smug at knowing her sweet spots after so little time together. 

Instead she lets herself press her hips into his and feels his smile dissolve into a moan that reverberates through her. She smiles and he pulls back and she just looks at him, wet lips and half open blue eyes and she just wants him so much that she can feel her eyes starting to fill with ridiculous tears she promised herself she wouldn't cry. 

And of course, of course the phone rings and Jamie looks dazed and rattled and she imagines she must look the same. 

"I should -" she says and his hand tightens on her waist for a second before he lets her go. 

"Your car is probably waiting," he says and she nods, can't quite meet his eyes as she pulls away and tries to discreetly wipe her mouth. 

It is the concierge again, who politely enquires if she needs help down to the lobby with her bags. She says no and feels her face heat and is glad neither the man on the phone nor Jamie can see her. She takes a breath and then sets the phone back down and turns around. 

"I need to go or I'll miss my flight." 

"Yeah," Jamie says and suddenly she wants to say to hell with it, to the audition and to Colorado and to everything just to stay here with him and not have to face the reality of the world outside and to keep him looking at her like he was before the phone rang. 

Instead she walks over to her suitcase and hefts it off the bed. She turns and Jamie is right there waiting with her carry on. She takes it from him and slings it over her shoulder. 

"Okay," she says, not quite sure how to end this and not quite able to look at him. 

"Okay," he echoes and she never going to get out of here if they keep this up and so she leans forward and up just a little and brushes her lips against his softly. 

When she pulls away his eyes are closed and she clears her throat and he opens them. 

"Three years is too long, okay?" she says and he nods. 

"So we'll see you in two and half, right?" and she swats him on the shoulder and she really, really has to go. 

"Take care of yourself," she says and means it and is proud of herself for sounding so mature. "And send my love to the girls." 

"You too," he says. She makes one last scan of the room to make sure she didn't miss anything and then follows him out, towing her suitcase behind her. 

She shuts the door behind her and he is waiting for her. Once the door clicks shut he says "Katee" and she turns and he looks at her and then his eyes dart away and she thinks maybe he was going to say something important but instead he says "I think I'm going to go pack. Safe trip?" 

She smiles but it feels tight and says "you too" and turns and heads down the hall towards the elevator. She can feel his eyes on her all the way down the wall and she wishes he would just say something, anything that would give her the slightest hint that he doesn't want this weekend to be over either. 

She's weak, she knows it, and after she hits the elevator button she turns to look over her shoulder and Jamie is still standing at his door, hand on the door knob but his eyes on her. She smiles and waves and he does the same and then the elevator chimes its arrival. 

She turns and enters and when she looks back he's still there and she leans with the closing doors to catch one last glimpse of him and they both smile goofily until the doors slide completely closed and then he's gone, he's gone and her face falls and she figures she's got maybe twenty seconds to compose herself before she arrives in the lobby and she knows that won't be enough time at all. 

[][][]

The airport is literally a blur. When she walks into the men's room by mistake, she gives herself a mental shake and thinks _get your head in the game, Sackhoff._

She almost misses her flight because she's sitting at the wrong gate, but at least she's _trying_. 

[][][]

The entire flight to LA, she tries to come up with all of the good reasons she knows she's come up with over the years for why they will never work. 

It's a good list, but it's dates and shows its age and a lot has changed since "his wife," "the show" and "the rest of the cast" topped the list. 

Turbulence over the Rockies jolts her from her thoughts and later, on her way home in the back of a cab, try as she might she can't quite piece the list back together. 

[][][]

She gets home and unpacks robotically. She throws her dirty clothes in the laundry and is checking her fridge for a dinner she doesn't want when her phone beeps.

She checks and she's got a text. It's from Jamie and she debates reading it but the doorbell rings. She heads to answer it, still looking at her phone. 

She's not sure she makes up her mind, but her finger moves and the message is displayed. It reads _how about Plan C?_

She doesn't have time to figure it out before she's opening her door and he's there, he's right there on her doorstep and her jaw almost drops but he steps forward and kisses her, kisses her like he kissed her all weekend.

Her hands curl around his shoulders and she opens her mouth to him. He starts to back her into the house and she tears her mouth from his.

"Plan C?" she asks, breathless.

He licks his lips. "I thought we could try a plan with no definite timeline, see if that works for us. . ." he trails off, looking nervous. 

He shouldn't be. She nods and licks her lips and his eyes are on her mouth again. She leans forward, pauses an inch away.

"Plan C sounds good," she says and smiles as his mouth meets hers again.

[][][]

His eyes aren't focused and if he's looking at anything it's her breasts, so she slides forward a little, closer to him in order to reach out and tilt his chin up. She meets his dazed eyes and can't hide her smile. 

She _likes_ this, likes teasing him, likes how powerful, how sexy, how incredible she feels, perched on his lap with him unable to string together a coherent sentence as she plays with him, hand buried in his clothes and his cock just peeking out. 

She likes doing these terrible, wicked, wonderful things to him out of sight. "Jamie, you were saying?" she asks and grins and traces a fingernail over the ridge on the underside of his cock. He bucks up and she can't help the smile that splits her face. 

"I have no idea," he says and squeezes his eyes shut, "but if you don't stop it, I'm gonna come" and somehow hearing him say it makes it that much hotter and she tightens her hand around him, slides down and up and over and twists her fingers over his head and he arches up against her, eyes still tightly closed and he moans "Katee, _Jesus_ ," and she laughs, just a little and leans forward and takes his earlobe between her teeth. 

His hands move from grasping cushions to clamp onto her hips. "Katee-" he warns but it's weak and she feels like maybe it's a suggestion so she presses her breasts against his still-clothed chest and whispers "Jamie, Jamie, _yes_ ," and he seems to get the point because he arches against her and his head falls onto her shoulder and her hand picks up speed and then, and then he is coming, warm and wet spurting all over her hand and her belly and making such a mess and he is groaning into her shoulder and he gasps, just a little as she slides her hand up and tightens her grip and he bucks his hips up and then sags back into the couch. 

Jamie sighs and lets out a grateful breath and Katee laughs, buries her head in his shoulder and licks his skin and rests her face in the crook of his neck.

"How you doin', old man?" she asks and Jamie laughs and she feels his body tense and that's her only warning as he rolls her and flips her and suddenly she is laid out, naked and exposed, as Jamie hovers above her, his legs between hers and his face inches away. 

"I'm doing well, thank you," he says but doesn't move at all, so she curls her hand into his shirt and tugs him down. His mouth falls onto hers and he kisses her, slow and deep and wet and she arches against him and curls her hand around the back of his neck to try to pull him closer. 

He leans away, shucks his button up over his head. He pulls his undershirt after and uses it to clean up some of the mess on his skin and places a gentle kiss on the slope of her breast as he sets the shirt on the floor. 

He pulls back and looks at her and she loves the way he is looking at her, amused and dazed and happy and he stretches up and nips at her jaw line, slides his tongue against her skin. He moves his mouth down her neck and to her shoulder, in to her collar bone and back onto the swell of her breast. 

"Oh," she says and feels him smile against her skin. He places careful kisses on his way down to her breast, softly presses his mouth around her right nipple and then, oh, then he cups her breast with his hand and sucks her already hard nipple into his mouth. 

Every relaxed muscle tenses and Katee shivers, threads a hand through his hair and clenches her other hand in the cushion beneath her. 

His mouth is hot and wet and she feels like maybe she is the only thing in his world right now as he circles his tongue and sucks and makes noises against her skin. He switches breasts and Katee whimpers, likes the feel of the air on her wet skin, curls a leg around his and pulls him closer. 

Jamie chuckles and maybe says something but it is muffled in her cleavage and she doesn't care what he's saying as long as he keeps making her feel so good. _Oh yeah,_ she thinks as he kisses the under curve of her breast. He slides off the couch and crouches on the floor, his lips never leaving her skin. 

He tortures her, slides his tongue around and around and around and never in to her belly button until she arches up, her back leaving the sofa, and says "fuck, Jamie, _please_." Then his tongue darts in and then out and she thinks this is going to be a long night and she hopes she makes it through, because if he tries to keep her at this level for much longer she is going to pass out. 

But then his tongue delves into her belly button and then darts out, traces the skin above and then below and she wants to push him lower but she's not sure that they're in a place where she can do that 

It's ridiculous because they were good friends, the best of friends for five years and should time and circumstance really change that? She doesn't think so, but her hands stay in his hair and clenched in the upholstery and Jamie swirls and teases and his teeth gently nip at the curve of her belly that she's been trying to exercise away but when Jamie nuzzles his face into it she actually starts to like it for a minute. 

And then, and then he swivels her hips down and over and around so her feet are almost planted flat on the floor, her head against the back of the couch. He swings her legs over his shoulders, opening her up and she leans back and wishes she could relax and not _feel_ all of this so much. 

She shakes off the thought, slides to the edge of the cushions and presents herself to him, unashamed. Jamie smiles at that and then leans in and presses a kiss to her stomach, right above all that hot and wet and she signs and threads her hands into his hair. 

Jamie kisses his way down and down and _down_ and his hand comes up and slides her open. He licks into her, the flat of his tongue against all her sensitive skin and she shudders and fights to keep her grip on his hair tolerable. 

He licks into her and swirls and slides up and finds her clit though all the wetness this entire fucking night has caused. "Oh, Jamie," she says and arches, relaxes as he slides his tongue over her clit. "Yeah, there, _right_ " and she likes that he can make her gasp, doesn't want to be embarrassed that someone can make her feel this good. 

He mumbles something against her and she thinks it might be her name except as soon as he says it he tilts her hips up and pushes her legs wider and slides his tongue into her and asking her to remember words at that point is kind of cruel. She leans back and stretches her neck, tilts her head and rests it against the back of the sofa and arches her hips into his mouth and his incredible tongue. 

He leans back for a second and she gasps as he slides fingers inside her, gasps and her eyes slam shut and she feels him move her legs so her feet are back on the floor. He leans up and forward and her mouth is open to his and she can taste herself on his lips and somehow, today, that turns her on even more. 

"Jamie," she gasps against his mouth, needs to pull away to take breath and he seems to take it as a sign. 

He slides back down her body with a grin, replaces her legs over his shoulders and applies himself. His fingers stay where they are inside her creating their delicious rhythm while his tongue darts out and around and slides over his fingers and onto her flesh. 

It feels like he is touching her everywhere, _everywhere_ as she bites her lip and closes her eyes tightly, one more sense too much as his tongue darts around his fingers and he withdraws his fingers for a second to be replaced by his strong tongue and then fingers again and his tongue is everywhere and up and around and on her clit and he sucks her clit into his mouth and swirls his tongue and presses with his lips and his fingers curl up and in and he sucks and oh- 

She is gone, pressing her hips into his face and riding her orgasm out. She shivers and shakes and one of his hands reaches around her and presses her more firmly to him and somehow that makes the sensation more intense and she thinks she might wail his name, but she knows he says hers because she feels it against her skin and she presses up into him until she finally slumps back into the sofa cushions, gasping for breath. 

"Okay," she says around a gulp of air. She should have waited another minute, because it comes out breathless and infatuated, and she's not sure they're at that point yet. 

Jamie laughs and he's still pressed against her and it triggers little aftershocks so she tightens her hand in his hair and pulls him up, kisses him and tastes herself again, wet and slippery on his skin. 

He kisses her and she opens her mouth and despite the last little while it's still hot and she groans a little and presses against him.

Jamie laughs and pulls away. "Who's old now?" he asks and she grins up at him.

"Well, can you carry me to the bed?" she asks and he grins wide and shakes his head. 

[][][]

Katee wakes up to the sun in her eyes and the sight of Jamie's skin, 

A quick glance at the clock tells her they have just over an hour and for some reason she can't bear to wake him, so she just lets her eyes drift over the long line of his back, bared by the covers that somehow got tangled around his waist during the night. 

She's see him without his shirt on set enough but she doesn't think she's ever been this close before, and of its own volition one hand rises and lightly traces the triangle of freckles on his right shoulder. 

She doesn't think she wakes him up, but he does shrug and twitch and she watches, fascinated, as the muscles in his back ripple and move smoothly under his skin. She can't help herself now that she's started touching him, and she runs a finger down the line of his spine, stops only when she hits the sheets. 

She trails her fingers up, switches the angle of her hand and runs the back of her nails lightly over his skin. She's playing connect the dots with the freckles on his left shoulder blade, softly scratching the skin with her blunt nail when he roles over and looks at her, sleepy-eyed. 

His eyes are half closed and his hair is going in about a hundred directions and his mouth is soft and she doesn't think she's ever seen him look so beautiful as he brings her hand to his lips and presses a kiss to her palm. 

"Good morning," he says, and clears his throat as he folds her fingers in over 

her palm. 

"Hey," she says and can't stop her smile and when he smiles back she's glad she didn't try. 

He curls her fingers over his and pulls her hand closer so he can press a kiss to her knuckles. With his lips still against her skin, he asks "what time is it?" and then pulls her hand towards him to cradle it against his chest. 

She has to clear her throat before she can say "we have time. An hour," she clarifies and he nods and leans over and kisses her good morning, slowly and sweetly. 

[][][]

He's got coffee waiting when she gets out of the shower. He makes quite the picture, sitting in her bed with no shirt, his hair a mess and the sheets tangled around him. He smiles at what must be her dazed expression and holds out his cup, takes a sip. 

"I have a thing with Grace and Tricia." Jamie nods, takes the cup back. 

"I've got autographs." He takes a swallow. "Meet you back here at eleven for a quickie?" She rolls her eyes at him as he grins unrepentantly. 

[][][]

It's 10:52 when she meets him in the elevator by coincidence. She'd only planned to find a washroom ( _sure, Katee. Tell me another one_ , she thinks) but she's helpless to resist him when he takes her hand and pulls her towards the car that's just arrived. 

"Couldn't wait until eleven, hmm?" he asks casually as he presses the button for their floor. There are two fanboys already in the elevator, and she's pretty sure neither of them has taken a breath since she and Jamie got on. 

"Floor?" Jamie asks them, and one wheezes out "threeve- er, twelve." Katee hides her smile, and meets Jamie's eyes. 

At his look, she raises her chin and answers his previous question imperiously. "I can wait. That's not even why I'm here." At his eyebrow, she has to look away or laugh at him. "I'm just cold. I need a sweater." She nods a little. 

"Ah," Jamie says. "I see. Well, we'll have to warm you up." The elevator dings at eleven and she and Jamie get off and head to her room. 

She's not sure if he rips her shirt off before or after they're in her room, but she doesn't really care. 

She pretends she does as he works at her bra. "Hey! I was supposed to wear that shirt to the panel later," and she might have said more, but Jamie has dragged her bra down and his lips fasten on her right nipple and instead she throws her head back against the wall behind her and sees stars. 

"You can have one of mine," he says against her skin, and she drags his mouth up to hers in an attempt to distract him so she can get his belt undone and his pants off. 

Some distant part of her finds it hard to believe that the first time she had him was two nights ago but as his hands slide under the waistband of her skirt and into her underwear, she cares less and less. 

"Fuck, Jamie," she says and her head falls back and her hands still on his belt. He chuckles, an exhalation of breath against her neck, and he walks her back one step, and then two, and then her back meets the wall. 

Her leg slides up his and then around his hip and she leans forward, presses herself against him and groans as she feels him hard through his jeans. 

"Jesus, Katee," he says against her neck, drags his teeth against her skin and then up to her mouth where he kisses her, mouth open and tongue against her lips and she opens her mouth, welcomes him in. 

Somehow she gains enough sense to return her hands to his belt and manages to get it undone. She curses his button fly against his lips briefly and then slides her hands into his pants, under his underwear and takes his cock into her hand. 

"Oh" he gasps and his mouth falls slack against hers as she pulls at him, up and down and up and down. She smiles against his lips. 

"Like that?" she asks, eyebrow cocked to match his from the elevator earlier. He rouses himself at her words and his hands move inside her pants, between her legs to slide through her wetness and find her clit. 

"Yeah," he gasps and meets her eyes. "That's pretty-" and he sucks in a breath as she tightens her hand on him. 

"Mmm," she agrees as his hand circles her, rubs tight little circles and pulls the skin around her clitoris. Her low purr turns into a gasp- "oh, Jamie-" as he nudges closer and twists his fingers just so. 

"Frak," she breathes and he laughs, his breath dancing along her skin. 

"Jamie-" she says again and he seems to know what she wants, so he pauses, pulls his hand away and works her skirt and her tiny panties down her legs. She kicks her boots off and soon, soon she is naked and he is almost fully clothed and she thinks the whole situation is fucking hot, so she reaches in and pulls out his cock and leaves his jeans sitting on his hips. 

He grasps one of the hands on his cock and pulls it up to his lips, presses a kiss to her fingers. She sighs and leans in to kiss him, and the kiss is unexpectedly slow and sweet, considering the way her lower body is rocking against his. 

They kiss and kiss and kiss until Jamie pulls away, gasping for breath. "Okay?" he asks, and slides his hips against hers. 

"Yes," she says, and wishes she sounded less needy. He nods and kisses her again and slides his hand down his side, down her leg and hitches her closer, pulls her thigh up and opens her to him. 

She curls herself around him, curls her toes and scrapes her toenails gently against the fabric of his jeans. Jamie lets out a breath and she feels it against her skin, shuddering and at that moment he pushes himself inside her. 

"Oh," she says, and bites her lip so she won't say anything else stupid. She feels Jamie smile against the skin of her neck before placing a kiss there. 

"Yeah," he agrees and thrusts his hips against hers. 

She tightens her leg around him and just holds on, tilts her head back and rests her crown against the wall behind her, digs her hands into Jamie's skin every time he hits something good, which at this point is every time he moves against her. He wrenches one hand from her hips and uses it to take her chin and tilt her head forward. His mouth opens against her mouth, little choked moans alternating with wet, hot kisses. 

"Katee," he gasps and she arches against him, gasps herself as that rubs her just right just there and once again she tightens her grip on him and hikes her leg just an inch higher. 

Jamie lets loose a moan and she starts to laugh, can't quite believe how good this feels but then he brings his hand back to her waist and twists his hips and grinds and she bites her lip and her whimper turns into a groan and she moves her hands down to his hips and she digs her fingers into the firm flesh there and urges him on and with every clash of there hips she puts a little something extra into it, her hips colliding with his, his public bone just glancing off all of the right places. 

"Jamie, I'm just - just keep, oh yeah, right, oh, there, oh _god, fuck_ -" she can't stop the words coming out of her mouth and he changes something and she's too far gone to figure out what as her eyes slam shut and everything goes bright white and then black and she arches against him, everything in her straining to get closer and the tiny edge of pain from his hands, tight on her skin and the friction between their bodies and his teeth on her neck is just delicious and fuck yeah and she's coming and yeah and again and oh. Oh yeah. 

She sags against Jamie and thinks she maybe hears him blow out a breath and then feels the muscles against her arms clench and she moves her now-weak arms up, one across his shoulders and the other into his hair and holds on as his hips pound against her in short, sharp strokes and she runs her hands through his hair and her lips are right there so she licks his salty collar bone and then bites, right where his shoulder meets his neck and she tries hard not to break the skin but something about this, about them, about him makes her want to mark him and taste him and feel him even more than she is right now. 

And seemingly at her thought he comes, his body tensing against her and she holds on as tight as she can, releases her teeth and licks at the drop of sweat working its way down his neck and he groans, groans and groans and she can almost feel it on her skin and she smiles and presses the flat of her teeth against his shoulder as he slumps against her and pushes her back into the wall. 

[][][]

Somehow they make it to the bed. Jamie does most of the work, but she manages to get her arms and legs to release him once he gets her there and she bounces once on the firm mattress. He flops down next to her, groaning. 

She finds just enough energy to roll over and curl around him. He lets out a contented sigh and twirls a piece of her hair between his fingers. 

She's so relaxed and she feels so good and she feels so much that it just slips out. In the moment, she's not sorry she says it. 

"I think I was in love with you." She says into his chest so she doesn't have to meet his eyes. His body tells her enough, though. He doesn't quite freeze but he's no longer boneless either. He doesn't grab her chin and make her look at him either, but that's a good thing, or at least she tries to convince herself. 

He tries to keep his tone light. "Was?" he asks, and she knows from all those years ago he's trying to play it lightly, meaning for his question to be full of bravado and _you can resist me?_ but instead it comes out low and quiet and needy and she wishes he hadn't said anything. 

She doesn't say anything because she doesn't know what to say, just drops a kiss on his bare chest and shifts, gets a little more comfortable and she wishes he hadn't asked because she knows exactly what she would say. 

[][][]

They don't sleep for long; Katee doesn't think either of them actually sleeps, but they both feign it for twenty minutes 

Finally, she rouses herself. They both have things to do and farewells to make, so she kisses him absently and heads for the shower without meeting his eyes. 

He's gone, likely back to his own room when she gets out, and it hits her that this last time was the _last time._

She clenches her jaw, grinds her teeth and has to close her eyes to concentrate on her breathing. It's not tears burning at the back of her throat but it's something and she's afraid of it, so she swallows and clenches her 

fists and sets about getting dressed. 

[][][]

It's a couple hours later, after she's said her goodbyes to Tricia and Grace and Nicki and Tahmoh and promised to get better at staying in touch. 

She's zipping her suitcase closed when he knocks on the door. 

"All set then?" Jamie asks when she opens the door to let him in. 

"Just about," she says as she holds the door open. 

"LA?" he asks and bounces down on her bed and she thinks it's so weird he doesn't know. 

"Yeah. Audition and then I'm off to Colorado. London for you?" she asks as she grabs her sunglasses and sets them in her hair. 

"Mmm," he says and she heads to the bathroom to grab the last of her toiletries. "The girls have a school break and I get them for this one," and 

Katee freezes in the middle of reaching for her face wash, is glad he's still in the other room because it takes her a second to get moving again. 

"Oh," she says in what she hopes is a casual manner. She's pretty sure she fails miserably. 

"Katee," he says, and she stands stock still in the bathroom, waits and wait until he's in the door way. 

"Kerry and I-" he starts, doesn't meet her eyes until she says "I know, I think" and his eyes shoot up to meet hers. 

"You're not wearing your ring," she says and is suddenly angry, wonders who the hell he thinks she is.

"I can't believe you think I'd do this - I would have done _this_ \- if you were still married. After seven years of doing nothing, _nothing_ I can't believe you'd think I'd-" 

"Okay," he says and his eyes leave hers and she knows she must look angry, maybe even furious. Jamie takes a step forward and she has no clue what to do and thank god the phone rings in the other room. 

"I have to get that," she says and neatly steps around him. 

He follows her this time and she can feel him behind her, so close, as she picks up the phone. 

"Ms. Sackhoff, your car is here," the voice on the line says. She says "thank you" automatically and as she puts the receiver into the cradle she feels Jamie close the space between them to stand so closely behind her she can feel the heat from his body. 

He gently place his hands on her hips and the anger just seems to drain out of her and she wishes she knew why. She feels him exhale, feels the air on her skin and doesn't bother to hide her shiver. 

"I have to go," she says and clears her throat. "My car is here." Slight pressure on her hip and she turns to find herself almost in his arms. 

"Katee," he says but stops when she brings her arms up and around his neck. In this moment, she loves the look on his face, used to love it so much when he looked like this when he was Lee and she was Kara because it meant Kara had surprised him and she loved the way they were in front of the camera so much. 

She used to sometimes think part of that look was for her, and it's a small victory now to know she was right. 

So she takes a moment to memorize his eyes and his hair and that amused little quirk of his mouth. He looks right back at her and she's wonders if he's memorizing her as well, storing up her face for the next three years. 

But that's not a thought she cares to be having right now, so she gives in to whatever this things between them is and leans forward and kisses him. She means it to be light and sweet and gentle and fill of goodbye. 

And it starts out that way, it does, but then he starts to kiss her back and when she opens her mouth. One hand moves from her hip to the small of her back and he pulls her into him. One of her hands slides into his hair and the other clenches in the fabric of his t-shirt. And just like that, piece by piece, she falls all over again. 

She wants to do is forget everything from before and what will come after and just fall back into bed with him because despite everything this is Jamie, _Jamie_ and he makes her feel _so much_ that she sometimes thinks he's ruined her forever. 

His hand creeps under the back of her shirt and one finger brushes lightly along her side and she shivers. She feels him smile against her mouth and it's almost enough to make her pull back and smack him for being so smug at knowing her sweet spots after so little time together. 

Instead she lets herself press her hips into his and feels his smile dissolve into a moan that reverberates through her. She smiles and he pulls back and she just looks at him, wet lips and half open blue eyes and she just wants him so much that she can feel her eyes starting to fill with ridiculous tears she promised herself she wouldn't cry. 

And of course, of course the phone rings and Jamie looks dazed and rattled and she imagines she must look the same. 

"I should -" she says and his hand tightens on her waist for a second before he lets her go. 

"Your car is probably waiting," he says and she nods, can't quite meet his eyes as she pulls away and tries to discreetly wipe her mouth. 

It is the concierge again, who politely enquires if she needs help down to the lobby with her bags. She says no and feels her face heat and is glad neither the man on the phone nor Jamie can see her. She takes a breath and then sets the phone back down and turns around. 

"I need to go or I'll miss my flight." 

"Yeah," Jamie says and suddenly she wants to say to hell with it, to the audition and to Colorado and to everything just to stay here with him and not have to face the reality of the world outside and to keep him looking at her like he was before the phone rang. 

Instead she walks over to her suitcase and hefts it off the bed. She turns and Jamie is right there waiting with her carry on. She takes it from him and slings it over her shoulder. 

"Okay," she says, not quite sure how to end this and not quite able to look at him. 

"Okay," he echoes and she never going to get out of here if they keep this up and so she leans forward and up just a little and brushes her lips against his softly. 

When she pulls away his eyes are closed and she clears her throat and he opens them. 

"Three years is too long, okay?" she says and he nods. 

"So we'll see you in two and half, right?" and she swats him on the shoulder and she really, really has to go. 

"Take care of yourself," she says and means it and is proud of herself for sounding so mature. "And send my love to the girls." 

"You too," he says. She makes one last scan of the room to make sure she didn't miss anything and then follows him out, towing her suitcase behind her. 

She shuts the door behind her and he is waiting for her. Once the door clicks shut he says "Katee" and she turns and he looks at her and then his eyes dart away and she thinks maybe he was going to say something important but instead he says "I think I'm going to go pack. Safe trip?" 

She smiles but it feels tight and says "you too" and turns and heads down the hall towards the elevator. She can feel his eyes on her all the way down the wall and she wishes he would just say something, anything that would give her the slightest hint that he doesn't want this weekend to be over either. 

She's weak, she knows it, and after she hits the elevator button she turns to look over her shoulder and Jamie is still standing at his door, hand on the door knob but his eyes on her. She smiles and waves and he does the same and then the elevator chimes its arrival. 

She turns and enters and when she looks back he's still there and she leans with the closing doors to catch one last glimpse of him and they both smile goofily until the doors slide completely closed and then he's gone, he's gone and her face falls and she figures she's got maybe twenty seconds to compose herself before she arrives in the lobby and she knows that won't be enough time at all. 

[][][]

The airport is literally a blur. When she walks into the men's room by mistake, she gives herself a mental shake and thinks _get your head in the game, Sackhoff._

She almost misses her flight because she's sitting at the wrong gate, but at least she's _trying_. 

[][][]

The entire flight to LA, she tries to come up with all of the good reasons she knows she's come up with over the years for why they will never work. 

It's a good list, but it's dates and shows its age and a lot has changed since "his wife," "the show" and "the rest of the cast" topped the list. 

Turbulence over the Rockies jolts her from her thoughts and later, on her way home in the back of a cab, try as she might she can't quite piece the list back together. 

[][][]

She gets home and unpacks robotically. She throws her dirty clothes in the laundry and is checking her fridge for a dinner she doesn't want when her phone beeps.

She checks and she's got a text. It's from Jamie and she debates reading it but the doorbell rings. She heads to answer it, still looking at her phone. 

She's not sure she makes up her mind, but her finger moves and the message is displayed. It reads _how about Plan C?_

She doesn't have time to figure it out before she's opening her door and he's there, he's right there on her doorstep and her jaw almost drops but he steps forward and kisses her, kisses her like he kissed her all weekend.

Her hands curl around his shoulders and she opens her mouth to him. He starts to back her into the house and she tears her mouth from his.

"Plan C?" she asks, breathless.

He licks his lips. "I thought we could try a plan with no definite timeline, see if that works for us. . ." he trails off, looking nervous. 

He shouldn't be. She nods and licks her lips and his eyes are on her mouth again. She leans forward, pauses an inch away.

"Plan C sounds good," she says and smiles as his mouth meets hers again.

[][][]  
Now that names have been revealed, I'm posting this here.

Title: Plan B 1/2  
Author: elly427  
Rating: NC17  
Summary: "She wishes she could relax and not _feel_ all of this so much." Katee and Jamie, post series.  
Word count: 13,119.  
Disclaimer: _Clearly_ this is all made up. And I'm not stalking.  
A/N: Written for for the . I was so late in posting this that I think a back up story ended up being written for ness. I'm really sorry.  
Also, this is smut-tastic. I kind of embarassed myself.

Plan B

[][][]

Conventions aren't really her style any more, but her agent has been on her to attend at least one this year. When Tricia calls and mentions she's agreed to go to one in Chicago again this year, Katee thinks it's a good opportunity to get it over and out of the way. 

She meets Tricia for coffee and mentions she's decided to come to the con too. Tricia smiles and takes a sip of her latte and says "Good. It will be good to see everyone again. Grace is coming, and Tahmoh, and I think I heard Jamie might come if he's state-side." 

Katee says "Oh," and lets Tricia chatter away and tries hard not to notice the way her heart is pounding. 

[][][]

The flight from LAX is uneventful. Her suitcase is, predictably, the last one off the plane, but when she steps outside a Lincoln town car pulls up in front of her and the driver steps out, tips his hat and says "Ms. Sackhoff?" and despite this happening a fair amount lately, she still has to fight the urge to look around to see who they are talking to. 

[][][]

The hotel is nice and her room is nice and the welcome basket is nice too, but she's still edgy and restless and she won't think about why. 

She decides to go for a run. Her runners and gear are near the top of her bag. 

She's ready to go in minutes and is pulling her hair up into a messy ponytail as she opens the door. 

The "Uh-" and person clearing their throat make her stop and look up. It's him, _of course_ it's him, of course it's Jamie. 

"Hi," she says and realizes her hands are frozen in her hair so she finishes her ponytail and then leans against the doorframe, tries to look casual, tries not to be too obvious when she looks Jamie up and down, tries not to notice he's doing the same to her. 

He doesn't say anything, so she looks away and clears her throat. "It's been a long time," she says and he nods and leans against his door frame. He crosses his arms and she realizes he's unconsciously mirroring her. They were always good at that. 

"It has," he nods. "We missed you last year. Tricia said you were filming in Nepal." 

Katee nods and tries not to think of the mess of an action flick that trip resulted in. "And you were in London the year before." 

"Isla had appendicitis." 

The year before that, the year after the show ended, neither of them was here and she thinks he most likely had no better excuse then than she did. 

And that's it, the conversation dies again and they both stand there looking at one another. She can't believe that after three years they have nothing to say to each other. She can't believe that after three years he looks so good. 

Time sits well on him, has deepened the creases around his eyes and made him look even more mischievous when he smiles than he did before. 

She's not sure how long they just stand there, looking, when the silence is broken by her cell inside her room. 

"I gotta-" she says and he says "Yeah." 

There's something in the tone of his voice - she almost thinks he sounds disappointed. She turns, stops, looks over her shoulder. "Do you want to grab dinner in an hour?" 

And there it is, that smile she knows so well even after all of this time. 

He says "Yeah," but somehow it sounds different than before and she can't help but smile back. 

"I'll see you here," she says, stepping a little further into her room and he nods. She lets the door swing shut and grabs the phone off of the dresser. 

"Hello?" she says and through the static she can just make out Tricia's voice. "Katee? Sweetheart?" 

"Tricia? Where the hell are you, at the bottom of a well?" and Tricia's strong laugh cuts across the line loud and clear. 

The line crackles again and then Tricia comes through, strong and plain. "Sort of. We were visiting my parents and we got snowed in. We made to the airport but apparently our plane is in Winnipeg, and we're in Calgary. They don't think we'll be getting out until the morning, so we won't be meeting you for dinner like we planned." She'd forgotten about their plans, forgotten the arrangements she and Tricia had made last week in LA and for a second she remembers why she should cross the hall and knock on Jamie's door and tell him why she can't come. 

Instead she sits on the edge of the bed and tries to sound nonchalant. "It's okay, Jamie's here and I think we'll probably go get something." 

Tricia is silent, so Katee says "What?" and knows she sounds defensive. She thinks that Tricia sighs but that could be the connection. 

Tricia says "it's nothing. I guess it'll be a good chance for you two to catch up." There's a hint of something disapproving in Tricia's voice. Katee can feel her face heating up and wonders if she was more transparent that she thought she'd been all those years ago. 

She says "I should go. You and Allan stay safe, okay? Send him my love."' 

Tricia she says "I will. Love you." She pauses and says "be careful." Katee's stomach sinks a little and she chooses to ignore it. 

"You too," she says and pressed end. 

She sits on the bed and keeps the phone clutched in her hand, sits and stares at nothing. 

She thought she'd been careful, thought she hadn't let anything show, thought that the heartbreak of the end of the series had been carefully hidden behind a series of dates and boyfriends and now it seems everyone, or at least Tricia had known. 

She's pretty sure Tricia doesn't know about the one kiss, Jamie's hand hot on her cheek and her waist and her hands under the back of his shirt at the wrap party, around the corner from the restaurant where he'd found her sneaking a cigarette. 

And she's pretty sure no one, not even Jamie knows that she would have said yes to him if he'd asked her to come back to his apartment or to a hotel or her place or the back seat of her car. 

_Just once,_ she'd thought desperately as he'd kissed her like he meant it, like all those times when they were Kara and Lee but _better._

But instead, instead he'd pulled back and looked stricken, released her (almost pushed her away) and stepped back, wiping his mouth. "I'm sorry," he'd said, not really looking at her. "I can't, I can't-" and then he'd left her there, alone and shaking and cursing herself for her one moment of weakness in four and a half years. 

But, and she's careful to remind herself of it, it's been years and she's certainly over him by now. 

She throws her phone on the bead and heads for the shower. Tells herself it's because she's been flying all day. 

[][][]

65 minutes later, there's a knock on her door. She sets down her curling iron and opens the door. 

Jamie's showered too, shaved as well - she can smell his aftershave and it's so familiar that she can't help but smile. 

"You look nice," he says and she hopes it doesn't look like she tried too hard. She didn't try hard, just spent an extra minute on her makeup. She's not going to think about why she spent five extra minutes in the shower shaving her legs. 

"Thanks. Ready to go?" and he nods and holds the door and says "after you" and she has to brush past him and he smells even better up close, familiar and sexy and like Jamie and she has to concentrate on making it through the door. 

[][][]

Dinner is nice, better than nice because everything falls back into place and somehow, with him, years and distance and everything they're not saying melts away. 

She notices the first time he tilts his beer bottle up that he's not wearing his ring. She's made an actual effort to not really follow his career, his life, and so it does come as a surprise. He sees her looking and sets the beer down. 

"Kerry and I-" he starts and she reaches out, puts her hand on his arm and it's the first time she's touched him. 

He looks down at her hand and she speaks to cover the silence. "It's okay. You don't have to – I mean-" 

"Katee," he cuts her off. "We're friends, aren't we? Or we were once." She looks away and he sighs. 

And suddenly it's imperative, to her sanity, to her well being, to her heart that she _not_ know. "No, it's okay. We don't have to talk about it, if you don't want." 

She's not sure what the expression on his face is. It looks like relief, but maybe that's what she wants to see. 

Instead he says "All right, then," and takes another mouthful of his beer. 

"Okay," she says and remembers to take her hand off his arm. When the waitress walks by she orders another drink. 

[][][]

They wander back to the hotel, her hands in her back pockets and his shoved into the pockets of his jacket and she throws her head back and laughs like she hasn't in a long time at something he says. 

They get back to the hotel and she's pretty sure she sees fans at the hotel bar and she's just not in the mood for that tonight, so she grabs his arm to speed him up and they just manage to dart into an elevator as its doors are closing. 

They're both breathless and laughing as the doors slide shut. He's much too close and her hand is still clutching his jacket. Her heart races and this sensation that's like her stomach is falling to the floor and her heart is in her mouth and her head is spinning is much too familiar, despite all of the time and space between them. 

She sees his eyes dart down to her lips, and he licks his and leans forward just a bit when the elevator lurches to a halt and another couple gets on. She looks at the floor, lets her hair hide her face and releases his jacket as she steps back. _Oh, God,_ oh _God_ she thinks, panics a little. 

They walk down the hall and are at the door to her room and she digs her hands further into her pockets and she looks up at him and he's right there, looking so serious. 

He leans in and she catches her breath, feel her heart just race even faster as he brushes his lips against her cheek. "Good night," he murmurs as he pulls back to a distance of inches and all she can see is him. 

She nods and tries to swallow around the sudden dryness in her mouth, hates that he can make her this nervous, hates that he can make her nervous period. 

"Good night," she says and determined to get him back she leans in and brushes a soft kiss to the corner of his mouth. 

She pulls back and his eyes are dark and focused on her and her mouth and she doesn't think she's ever seen him look so dangerous out of character. 

She has no idea where his hands were before but suddenly they are framing her face and in her hair and he's pulling her to him and his mouth is on hers, taking tiny, wet, nibbling kisses. He slides his tongue along her lower lip lightly and her arms come up and around him and to her embarrassment she whimpers. 

But that one noise seems to have been what he was waiting for because then he is kissing her, _seriously_ kissing her and she opens her eyes just a little and then has to close them because he really is right there. 

She thinks this should fell weird after all this time, as she opens her mouth to him, as she lets him deepen the kiss, but kissing him doesn't feel weird at all, just feels like another day at the office a little bit, even though tonight has been all about them, Katee and Jamie. 

And then he slides his hand out of her hair and lets it trace down her back and to her hip, where it rests and edges under the hem of her shirt. 

She's felt Jamie's hands on he bare skin before, but it's something new to do it without twenty people watching. When he tears his mouth away from hers in order to kiss his way along her jaw, pulling his lips from her skin just enough so he can say "Katee," low and gravelly, well, _everything_ feels different. 

She tips her head back and arches into him just a little and she thinks she hears him groan but the blood is rushing too loudly in her ears for her to be sure. 

"Jamie." She tries to speak when his mouth finds the curve where her jaw meets her neck, but it comes out weak and nothing like the protest she thinks maybe it should have been. Instead her hands fist in his shirt because her knees go weak and she shivers. 

Jamie chuckles and buries his head in her neck and takes a deep breath and she shivers again, holding on to his shirt a little more tightly. He pulls back just enough so that he can look at her, and his hands move back up to either side of her face and brush her hair back. He cups her face and looks at her and she wishes she could see some uncertainty there, because she is so unsure in this moment. 

And then he smiles a little and says "Hey," with so much affection and admiration and something else she can't name that she can't help but smile back. She licks her lips and his eyes drop to them so she does it again and then has to bite her lip at the hot, hungry way his eyes track the motion. 

"Hey," he says again, and tightens his hands on her face just a little. They'd gotten so good at this over the years, standing so close with his hands on her face and fighting against every urge. His voice is different, lower and rough and she blinks and then his eyes are back on hers and she sort of sways forward a little and maybe says his name but she's not really sure because he is kissing her again. 

He curls his tongue into her mouth and this time she does whimper and clutches at the front of his shirt. Her grip isn't exactly the only thing keeping her upright but it's close. He tightens his hands on her waist and pulls her that last micro inch towards him and she's all but plastered up against him at this point and she shuffles one foot so it's curl behind his and she's not exactly rubbing against him but it's a close thing. 

She has to pull her mouth away from his to gasp at the sensation, and one look at him lets her see that he is flushed and panting as well. She tries to form words but she has to take a second to swallow and find her voice again. She can see his eyes glazing over and he's leaning back in when she finally finds the good sense to plant her hand in the middle of his chest and stop his forward motion. 

Any feeling of panic she was having is gone and instead certainty floods her. She _wants_ this. 

"Hey," she says, low, but he doesn't stop looking at her mouth. "Hey," she says again, and pushes her hand against his firm chest. "This is getting a little out of control, here," she says and tries a coy little smile up at him. 

He blinks for a second and then smiles, a little quirk of his lips. "This is somewhat insane, yes." 

Oh, she wants to kiss him again, so much, but she stands firm. "We need to make some decisions here." 

"Okay," he says, and leans forward to press a soft kiss under her ear.

"Jamie, that's not-" she groans. "Not helping with the thinking and the decision making." 

"Okay" he repeats himself, his lips just brushing where her neck curves up from her shoulder. 

"The way I see it, we have two options," and she decides that if he's not stopping, then there's no harm in threading her fingers through the hair at the back of his neck, her nails scraping his scalp lightly. 

Jamie shivers against her and steps a little closer. "And what might those options be?" 

"We can – _oh – stop it_ ," she says as he opens his mouth and sucks lightly at the pulse in her neck. 

She feels him grin, but he doesn't move his mouth. She hits his arm.

"You could go back to your room." 

"Option A, we could call it," he agrees affably, the words gusting over wet skin. "That means there should be another option." 

_"Ah_ –" she sucks in a breath as ever hair on the back of her neck stands up. "Or you could come in. For a while." 

That seems to get his attention, because he leans away from her and she reluctantly lets her hand fall from his hair. 

"For a while?" he repeats, eyes and voice serious. 

"For the weekend," she says, and knows even giving him that long is probably a mistake and will likely break her heart all over again. In this moment, she doesn't care. 

She can almost see him thinking. "So that’s option B?" he asks. "Is there a C?" 

She shakes her head. "I don't think so." She can almost see something in his eyes that looks like disappointment, but then it's gone. 

"Alright then," he says and presses her back into the door, his hands sliding into the back pockets of her jeans. 

"Alright?" she asks, confused. 

"Plan B, then. Now, where's your key? Not in these pockets." And she laughs. 

[][][]

It's the phone ringing in the morning that wakes her up. She rolls over to reach for it and hits a wall of bare, warm skin and she buries her face between Jamie's shoulder blades. 

She feels him stretch and reach up for the phone. She hears him pick it up and then set it back down, hanging up without answering. 

She wraps an arm around his abdomen. "That wasn't very nice," she says, and feels him shiver at the sensation of her lips on his skin. 

He rolls over to face her, wraps his arm around her waist and tugs her closer. She doesn't look up, just places a soft kiss to the centre of his chest. She leans her forehead against him, closes her eyes and sighs. 

"This is your room," he says, and she can feel his words rumble through his chest, onto her skin. "I do have a standard of rudeness to maintain." 

She looks up at that, sees his smile and realizes how intensely she's missed him these last few years. But he's right, she does have a standard to maintain, so she smacks him on the arm and pushes him onto his back. She straddles him, leaning down close as she grins wickedly. 

"Is that so?" she asks, and is proud when her voice doesn't break when he slides his hands down her back to rest on her ass. 

Jamie nods and smiles and squeezes, and she's not about to take that lying down despite their situation, so she squirms again him, rocks against him where he is already hard and watches as he looses the grin and he fights not to moan. 

"That's it-" he says and one hand moves up her body and is in her hair and dragging her mouth down to his. 

She wonders if he's trying to punish her as he kisses her, as he takes his time and kisses her deep. It's pretty ineffectual as punishments go, and she can't help the way her toes curl, just a little, as she opens her mouth to his tongue. 

His hand leaves her hair and trails over her shoulder, traces skin down and over and he cups her breast, brushes one finger over a tight nipple and makes her shake just a little against him. 

She tilts her head and kisses him, wishes he could feel what it is that she's feeling. Instead she lets him gently flip her so that she is lying underneath him. Their lips part and she opens her eyes, looks up at him, poised above her with his face flushed and his lips swollen. Before last night, she'd never seen him from this vantage point without a camera two inches away and she revels in the knowledge that she's the only one seeing him look like this in this moment. 

"Katee-" he says, and she thinks he's about to say more and she's not sure she can handle that, so she curls a hand around the back of his head and pulls his lips down to hers. She's feeling so much in this moment she's not sure she can handle anything else. 

He kisses her and kisses her and kisses her and her head is spinning and she wants him so much she doesn't know what to do, but everything is lazy and gentle and so fucking hot that she doesn't feel like she can move her body. Her eyes have slid shut and she wants to open them to see his face, to see if this is affecting him as much as it is her, but opening her eyes seems like too much effort. Instead she tightens her arms around his shoulders and keeps kissing him. 

His tongue slides around her mouth, teases her and she arches into his body and swallows his whimper. 

"Ah-" he gasps and that's too much, she arches her body against him and works a hand down his chest, brushes his hip bone and smiles as he gasps when she takes his cock firmly in hand. 

"Katee," and her name on his lips makes her smile as she guides him to her entrance. 

"Oh," he gasps and she echoes the sentiment, arches against him and says "yes" as he presses against her. 

"Katee-" he gasps, and she doesn't let him say anything else. 

[][][]

Jamie manages to make it out of bed – she tried to convince him to stay, slid her body against his and let her hand wander down his front as she kissed his shoulder. He smiled, wide and bright and she'd _missed_ him even as he grabbed her wrist and brought her hand to his mouth. He pressed a kiss to the center of her palm and shook his head. 

"I need to shower. I have a panel in-" he glances at the clock. "Bugger, in an hour." He throws the sheets up and off and over her head and she had laughed. 

She throws the white cotton off to see his naked ass headed for the bathroom, her bathroom. She takes a moment to admire his form and then clears her throat and says "are you sure you need to?" 

He turns and she feels a shiver in her spine at the way his eyes widen and skim her body, spread provocatively on the sheets. She can see him fighting the decision and lets her smile deepen. 

He sees her smirk and damn him, _damn him_ he resists. He grins as he turns away and says "well, I've got nothing else to do, so I should probably head down stairs." 

The pillow she throws hits the bathroom door a second after he closes it. 

[][][]

Jamie emerges ten minutes later, freshly showered with a towel wrapped around him. 

"Just like old times," she cracks and he raises an amused eyebrow at her, still ensconced in the bed. 

"Just like," he says, turning and dropping the towel to pull on his jeans from yesterday. 

The view's still nice even though he's slightly softer than he was back then, so she takes a moment to admire. He turns to catch her but she just smiles unrepentantly. 

Something in his face shifts, and then he walks towards her. He leans over here and braces himself, an arm on either side of her head. "I have to go change and get downstairs. See you later?" 

She leans up and kisses him, slow and lazy but still good. When he pulls away she grins again and says "You bet." 

She pulls herself out of bed shortly after he leaves. She stands at the window and stretches, twists from side to side and feels all sorts of pleasant muscles twinge. 

She's got an autograph session at eleven, so she showers. She wraps a towel around herself as she exits the bathroom, stopping as she sees the bed. It's rumpled and messy and it's pretty clear what happened there last night and again this morning, which somehow makes everything more real, even more real than the sight of faint bruises on her hips and what is pretty much a hickey on the curve of her breast. 

She sits, suddenly, on the edge of bed, her back turned. It had all been so easy; too easy to be with him and talk to him and to kiss him and take him to her bed. She hears Tricia's voice saying be careful and knows she's not being careful at all. 

[][][]

She wanders through the ballroom where he's doing his Q&A, doesn't get close enough that he can see and bites her cheek to stifle her laughter when first one and then another and another fan asks for a hug. She catches him wincing slightly when one of the girls must squeeze him too hard, and she remembers leaving lines down his back at one point last night, thinks _I did that_ and lets herself out the door as her face flushes. 

She finds her table and squeals when she sees Tricia's arrived. They hug and Katee starts to ask when Tricia got in, but the line in long and the con people want to start now now now, so they put off the discussion. 

When it's over, Tricia suggests they grab lunch. She makes a joke about how nice it is to finally be able to eat lunch now that she's not naked all the time. Katee smiles and laughs and wants to say no, because as Tricia was asking Jamie walked in and she'd made eye contact with him over her shoulder and she knows exactly what it is she's passing up in order to grab a sandwich. 

But Tricia presses and she's one of her best friends and Katee doesn't know how to say no to her, so instead she smiles and agrees, but says she needs to grab a coat from her room and she'll meet Tricia out front in five minutes. 

The elevator seems to take forever, eats into her time, but when the doors spring open on his floor Jamie is still in the hall, trying to get his keycard to work. 

He doesn't look up until she's three feet away from her and when he does – oh, when he realizes it's her and not some crazy fan, his face breaks out into a smile and she melts and wants to call Tricia and tell her something came up, some one came up, and then drag him into his room and do terrible, wonderful things to him. 

"I thought I heard you say you were going to lunch with Tricia- ah!" he says, as the card finally works. He opens the door and ushers her in. 

He shuts the door and turns to face her. She's only a few steps into the room, and this is still a little weird. 

"I am – I just – I said I needed something from my room, and I-" and she wants to throw her hands in the air because why is she being so stupid about this? 

Instead, instead she shakes her head and steps forward, right up against his body, frames his face with her hands and kisses him. 

He opens his mouth as he gently grasps her wrists, pulling her closer and kissing her deeply. 

After a second she relaxes her grip on him, pulls away and leans back in for a soft kiss, and then another, and she sighs and rests her forehead against his. 

"Get what you needed?" he asks and she opens her eyes to find him smiling down at her. 

She releases his face and smacks his upper arm. "Yes, thanks. Now I need to go." 

He lets her go and she walks past him, back to the door. 

Her hand is turning the handle when he stops her. "Katee?" and she doesn't turn because she's pretty sure she'll never leave if she does. "Yeah?" she asks, keeps her eyes on her hand on the doorknob. 

"Thanks. I wanted to make sure it was real, too." 

She needs to stop smiling. Someone is going to know something is up. 

[][][]

Lunch with Tricia is always filled with chatter and gossip and Katee knows she's a good actress when Tricia says "So, how's Jamie?" and she doesn't even blink. 

"Good," she says instead, and starts in on some story Jamie told her last 

night about the twins. 

[][][]

In the afternoon she has her own Q&A session, which lunch with Tricia almost makes her late for. She hates the chair they give her, finds herself slouching and leaning back and she likes to be engaged at these things, give the fans what they paid for, so she tries to sit up straight. 

She thinks she's witty and funny and at the very least she shares two different embarrassing stories about Jamie. She thinks maybe she sees at the back of the room, and everyone laughs and she smiles into her mike and hopes he's there watching her because the thought sends a little shiver down her spine, makes her sit up straighter. 

Before she knows it her time is up, and she waves to the crowd and steps off stage. One of the convention people hands her a spray of stargazer lilies, says he promised two teenage girls he would deliver it and she kisses him on the cheek as a thank you. 

She loves the smell of lilies and buries her nose in the bunch. When she looks up, Jamie is standing there waiting for her. 

She feels her face heat, is embarrassed at being caught doing something so silly. "Hi," she says, keeps the flowers close to her face. 

"Hi," he says and steps closer. "Should I be jealous?" and he motions to the guy who passed her the flowers, smirking just a little. 

She steps closer, keeps the flowers between them. "Maybe," she says. "You've never brought me flowers." And this is familiar and comfortable because even before, their conversations were full of flirtation and secret smiles and god, she has missed him, missed this, missed the way she felt around him. 

"Had I know that was going to be your reaction, I would have brought you flowers everyday on set." For a moment Katee is confused because his words and the look in his eye combine to make her unsure of how much of this is flirtation and how much is truth. 

She smiles to cover up her unease. "Well, I guess it's your loss then," she says and smiles into her flowers. 

He doesn't come any closer, and she thinks that's most likely a good idea. 

[][][]

Saturday night they have dinner with the rest of the cast. Jamie slides into the booth next to her and shoots her a somewhat apologetic but mostly wicked look at her as Grace and her husband arrive and he has to slide all the way over, his leg pressing against her and his arm bumping hers as he pulls his jacket off. 

Somewhere during her second or third glass of wine, Jamie turns to talk to Tahmoh, who's sitting across from her and he has to settle his arm along the back of the booth, along her shoulders. 

He's not quite touching her but she can feel the heat emanating from his arm and she has to work to hide a shiver. She bites her bottom lip and feels him freeze for just a second, is aware he is watching her much more closely than she thought or even expected. 

Another glass of wine for him and her and his fingers slide onto her skin, tracing gently over the nape of her neck. In the middle of saying something to Tahmoh she completely loses her train of thought. 

She finished her sentence lamely and works to concentrate on what Tahmoh is saying, fights to keep her eyes open and tries hard not to tilt her head to give Jamie easier access. 

Jamie leans in, leans right in to her personal space to share some joke with Tahmoh and she can't help herself, drops a hand to his thigh and squeezes, hopes he gets the messages and leans back a little herself so the temptation to bury her face in the crook of his neck isn't so strong. 

He does lean back and she take a chance and glances over at him, sees the corner of his mouth quirk up and she knows he knows exactly what she was doing, knows exactly what he is doing. 

The quirk turns into a smirk and she tries to scowl at him but he turns and says something to Phil and drags his fingers along her skin. She kind of wants to kill him. 

[][][]

They're the only two on their floor, it seems, so they wave goodbye to Nicki and Alessandro as they step off the elevator. 

Jamie doesn't say anything, and neither does she as they make their way down the hallway. 

She struggles with the key card and feels him look her up and down and it makes her fumble that much more until finally, after what seems like the one hundredth swipe, the light flicks to green and the door clicks open. 

She pushes it and holds it open just enough so it won't close and slide the key into her pocket as she turns to look at Jamie, who is now inches away and looking at her like he can't figure out why they're not inside her room yet. 

"So," she says and smiles wide at the way his eyes dart to her lips and stay there. She licks them and doesn't fight the bubble of laughter at the way his eyes widen, just a bit, at the motion. 

He shifts on his feet, leans in closer, smirks and says "So," and suddenly she's the one who can't look away. 

She likes this, likes how flirting with him and getting in his face feels because even after three years apart it still feels familiar. 

"Goodnight, then, I guess," she says and loves when he leans just that much closer, playing the game. And part of the edge is this is so much of what made Kara and Lee _Kara and Lee_ , this spark they learned to exploit and managed to never let burn out. 

"I'll see you in the morning?" he asks and his voice is low and she's leaning forward a little now too and their bodies are not quite touching and they are so good, so practiced at just keeping their distance from each other she can't help her smile. 

"Mmmhmmm," she hums and Jamie's eyes flutter closed for just a second. 

"Unless," he opens his eyes and lets his eyes skim down and then up her body. 

"Unless?" she prompts when his eyes settle back on hers. 

"We still have a lot of-" and he takes a breath and Katee can't catch hers all of a sudden. "-catching up to do." 

"Three years is a long time," she nods and tries to look sincere but can't hold it, grins up at him and he grins back. 

"And I believe Plan B included the entire weekend. So maybe," he says and reaches past her to push on her door, just a little. "Maybe I could come in, for a while?" 

And she pretends to look considering and says "maybe just for a while," and then he's leaning in and her eyes flutter closed and she can feel his lips almost but not quite touching hers and his hand sliding onto her waist when dimly she hears the bell for the elevator ding. Jamie jerks back and she stumbles forward. The door slams shut behind her. 

She's blushing and she can't quite believe she can still do that at thirty-three. She scrambles for the key in her pocket and sneaks a look at Jamie. He's scrubbing a hand through his hair and not looking at her, looking down the hallway away from the elevator and it's ridiculous because he looks so embarrassed and it's adorable. 

She tries the key in the slot and it doesn't and she curses and glances up to see Joe and Torri from Atlantis coming towards them. Torri grins and waves and Katee smiles and waves back. "Problems with the stupid card key," and Torri's laugh echoes through the hallways. 

"I can never get those things to work. Maybe Jamie's handy," and Jamie looks up and smiles, all charm and smoothness and says "Hello, Torri, Joe." 

"Jamie," she smiles as Joe nods at them both. She eyes them both before she smirks a little and says, "Best of luck with the lock," and sometimes Katee really hates the Stargate people a lot. 

[][][]

The lock is much easier to deal with when Jamie is standing a few feet away and his hands are no where on her body. 

It's just awkward enough when they finally get in the room that Katee catches herself almost wringing her hands. _Stupid_ , she thinks, so she throws her jacket on a chair and heads for the bathroom. 

"Make yourself at home," she says as she unfastens an earring. 

He comes up behind her while she's still at the mirror, hand working at the clasp of the other earring. He meets her eyes in the mirror and then looks down. 

One hand comes up to trail along her bare shoulder as the other settles at the 

waist. He presses a kiss to her neck and she forgets to breathe for a second as his hand tangles in the tie to her white halter. 

"I'm curious," he says, fingers dragging over skin. 

She manages a strangled "Uh huh?" 

He tugs lightly at the tie. "Did you wear this-" a firmer tug, and the bow starts to unravel- "knowing that all I would think about the entire time we were at dinner was untying it?" 

She bites her lip and smiles wickedly at him. "The thought never crossed my mind," she says, her voice catching at the end as he tugs again and the bow comes free, nothing but a loose knot holding the shirt up now. 

"It didn't?" he asks, his fingers tangling in the tie, loosening it further. 

"Well," she says, "it may have occurred to me." Jamie's managed to work the entire tie free and the strings go loose against her back. 

"Mmhmm," he says, not really paying attention as his hands move to the side of the top and slide under, each cupping a breast, and suddenly Katee isn't paying attention either. 

" _Oh_ -" she bites out as he rolls her nipples into hard peaks between his fingers, his lips at her neck, biting and then laving the tender spot. She arches back against him, up on her tip toes to try to get closer. 

He withdraws his hands and she makes a noise of complaint, but instead his hands go to the hem of her shirt and pull it up and over her head before spinning her around to kiss her deeply. She slings her arms around his neck and leans into his heat as one of his hands slides back around to her breast. 

He's working on the button to her pants when she pulls back from kissing his chin and says "We're too old to do this here, right?" 

Jamie looks up from his work and smiles, leans forward and doesn't quite kiss her, just brings his lips so close they almost brush hers. 

"Aren't we?" he asks and the light touch of his lips against hers makes her shiver and the hand on his shoulder flexes and he looks so smug, even as close to her as he is. 

That makes up her mind, and she push him away, grins flirtatiously and says "if I am, then you totally are." and she grins and sees the way that Jamie's brow creases, watches the light enter his eyes and can't quite believe it when he takes his hands off her and steps back. 

He arches an eyebrow and responds loftily, "Well, if I'm too old for fucking you on the bathroom counter, than maybe we just shouldn't bother at all. I might sprain something, you know." and with that he turns and leaves her, aroused and astounded, perched on the edge of the vanity. 

"Yes," he calls over his shoulder as he walks out of the room, "I might really hurt something. My poor, ancient body really can't keep up with someone of your youthful age." 

Katee slips off the counter and sheds the rest of her clothes, which thanks to his earlier work means only her jeans and panties. He's headed over to the balcony but the couch is right there and she doesn't quite tackle him but she does kind of grab the left shoulder of his shirt and swing him around to face her. 

She thinks she catches a smirk on his face but she really doesn't care, because now he's in the position to be pushed down and on to the couch and she is straddling him and she slides forward and can feel his erection pushing against her through his jeans and _mmmyeah._

"Okay," he says on a rush of breath and she can seem him work to appear cool. "I think I can handle doing you on the couch. But only if you do most of the work." 

"Just like always," she says and reaches for his zipper, pauses with her hand on his button for a second and in a flash wonders why it feels so normal to be joking with him, to be hinting at some long history when this is all so new. 

"What can I say-?" he asks and then chokes on his words when she reaches in and takes hold of his cock through his boxer briefs. 

"Yes?" she asks pertly as she squeezes him and then slides her fingers up to dance over his tip, finding wet there and sliding it down over him. 

His eyes aren't focused and if he's looking at anything it's her breasts, so she slides forward a little, closer to him in order to reach out and tilt his chin up. She meets his dazed eyes and can't hide her smile. 

She _likes_ this, likes teasing him, likes how powerful, how sexy, how incredible she feels, perched on his lap with him unable to string together a coherent sentence as she plays with him, hand buried in his clothes and his cock just peeking out. 

She likes doing these terrible, wicked, wonderful things to him out of sight. "Jamie, you were saying?" she asks and grins and traces a fingernail over the ridge on the underside of his cock. He bucks up and she can't help the smile that splits her face. 

"I have no idea," he says and squeezes his eyes shut, "but if you don't stop it, I'm gonna come" and somehow hearing him say it makes it that much hotter and she tightens her hand around him, slides down and up and over and twists her fingers over his head and he arches up against her, eyes still tightly closed and he moans "Katee, _Jesus_ ," and she laughs, just a little and leans forward and takes his earlobe between her teeth. 

His hands move from grasping cushions to clamp onto her hips. "Katee-" he warns but it's weak and she feels like maybe it's a suggestion so she presses her breasts against his still-clothed chest and whispers "Jamie, Jamie, _yes_ ," and he seems to get the point because he arches against her and his head falls onto her shoulder and her hand picks up speed and then, and then he is coming, warm and wet spurting all over her hand and her belly and making such a mess and he is groaning into her shoulder and he gasps, just a little as she slides her hand up and tightens her grip and he bucks his hips up and then sags back into the couch. 

Jamie sighs and lets out a grateful breath and Katee laughs, buries her head in his shoulder and licks his skin and rests her face in the crook of his neck.

"How you doin', old man?" she asks and Jamie laughs and she feels his body tense and that's her only warning as he rolls her and flips her and suddenly she is laid out, naked and exposed, as Jamie hovers above her, his legs between hers and his face inches away. 

"I'm doing well, thank you," he says but doesn't move at all, so she curls her hand into his shirt and tugs him down. His mouth falls onto hers and he kisses her, slow and deep and wet and she arches against him and curls her hand around the back of his neck to try to pull him closer. 

He leans away, shucks his button up over his head. He pulls his undershirt after and uses it to clean up some of the mess on his skin and places a gentle kiss on the slope of her breast as he sets the shirt on the floor. 

He pulls back and looks at her and she loves the way he is looking at her, amused and dazed and happy and he stretches up and nips at her jaw line, slides his tongue against her skin. He moves his mouth down her neck and to her shoulder, in to her collar bone and back onto the swell of her breast. 

"Oh," she says and feels him smile against her skin. He places careful kisses on his way down to her breast, softly presses his mouth around her right nipple and then, oh, then he cups her breast with his hand and sucks her already hard nipple into his mouth. 

Every relaxed muscle tenses and Katee shivers, threads a hand through his hair and clenches her other hand in the cushion beneath her. 

His mouth is hot and wet and she feels like maybe she is the only thing in his world right now as he circles his tongue and sucks and makes noises against her skin. He switches breasts and Katee whimpers, likes the feel of the air on her wet skin, curls a leg around his and pulls him closer. 

Jamie chuckles and maybe says something but it is muffled in her cleavage and she doesn't care what he's saying as long as he keeps making her feel so good. _Oh yeah,_ she thinks as he kisses the under curve of her breast. He slides off the couch and crouches on the floor, his lips never leaving her skin. 

He tortures her, slides his tongue around and around and around and never in to her belly button until she arches up, her back leaving the sofa, and says "fuck, Jamie, _please_." Then his tongue darts in and then out and she thinks this is going to be a long night and she hopes she makes it through, because if he tries to keep her at this level for much longer she is going to pass out. 

But then his tongue delves into her belly button and then darts out, traces the skin above and then below and she wants to push him lower but she's not sure that they're in a place where she can do that 

It's ridiculous because they were good friends, the best of friends for five years and should time and circumstance really change that? She doesn't think so, but her hands stay in his hair and clenched in the upholstery and Jamie swirls and teases and his teeth gently nip at the curve of her belly that she's been trying to exercise away but when Jamie nuzzles his face into it she actually starts to like it for a minute. 

And then, and then he swivels her hips down and over and around so her feet are almost planted flat on the floor, her head against the back of the couch. He swings her legs over his shoulders, opening her up and she leans back and wishes she could relax and not _feel_ all of this so much. 

She shakes off the thought, slides to the edge of the cushions and presents herself to him, unashamed. Jamie smiles at that and then leans in and presses a kiss to her stomach, right above all that hot and wet and she signs and threads her hands into his hair. 

Jamie kisses his way down and down and _down_ and his hand comes up and slides her open. He licks into her, the flat of his tongue against all her sensitive skin and she shudders and fights to keep her grip on his hair tolerable. 

He licks into her and swirls and slides up and finds her clit though all the wetness this entire fucking night has caused. "Oh, Jamie," she says and arches, relaxes as he slides his tongue over her clit. "Yeah, there, _right_ " and she likes that he can make her gasp, doesn't want to be embarrassed that someone can make her feel this good. 

He mumbles something against her and she thinks it might be her name except as soon as he says it he tilts her hips up and pushes her legs wider and slides his tongue into her and asking her to remember words at that point is kind of cruel. She leans back and stretches her neck, tilts her head and rests it against the back of the sofa and arches her hips into his mouth and his incredible tongue. 

He leans back for a second and she gasps as he slides fingers inside her, gasps and her eyes slam shut and she feels him move her legs so her feet are back on the floor. He leans up and forward and her mouth is open to his and she can taste herself on his lips and somehow, today, that turns her on even more. 

"Jamie," she gasps against his mouth, needs to pull away to take breath and he seems to take it as a sign. 

He slides back down her body with a grin, replaces her legs over his shoulders and applies himself. His fingers stay where they are inside her creating their delicious rhythm while his tongue darts out and around and slides over his fingers and onto her flesh. 

It feels like he is touching her everywhere, _everywhere_ as she bites her lip and closes her eyes tightly, one more sense too much as his tongue darts around his fingers and he withdraws his fingers for a second to be replaced by his strong tongue and then fingers again and his tongue is everywhere and up and around and on her clit and he sucks her clit into his mouth and swirls his tongue and presses with his lips and his fingers curl up and in and he sucks and oh- 

She is gone, pressing her hips into his face and riding her orgasm out. She shivers and shakes and one of his hands reaches around her and presses her more firmly to him and somehow that makes the sensation more intense and she thinks she might wail his name, but she knows he says hers because she feels it against her skin and she presses up into him until she finally slumps back into the sofa cushions, gasping for breath. 

"Okay," she says around a gulp of air. She should have waited another minute, because it comes out breathless and infatuated, and she's not sure they're at that point yet. 

Jamie laughs and he's still pressed against her and it triggers little aftershocks so she tightens her hand in his hair and pulls him up, kisses him and tastes herself again, wet and slippery on his skin. 

He kisses her and she opens her mouth and despite the last little while it's still hot and she groans a little and presses against him.

Jamie laughs and pulls away. "Who's old now?" he asks and she grins up at him.

"Well, can you carry me to the bed?" she asks and he grins wide and shakes his head. 

[][][]

Katee wakes up to the sun in her eyes and the sight of Jamie's skin, 

A quick glance at the clock tells her they have just over an hour and for some reason she can't bear to wake him, so she just lets her eyes drift over the long line of his back, bared by the covers that somehow got tangled around his waist during the night. 

She's see him without his shirt on set enough but she doesn't think she's ever been this close before, and of its own volition one hand rises and lightly traces the triangle of freckles on his right shoulder. 

She doesn't think she wakes him up, but he does shrug and twitch and she watches, fascinated, as the muscles in his back ripple and move smoothly under his skin. She can't help herself now that she's started touching him, and she runs a finger down the line of his spine, stops only when she hits the sheets. 

She trails her fingers up, switches the angle of her hand and runs the back of her nails lightly over his skin. She's playing connect the dots with the freckles on his left shoulder blade, softly scratching the skin with her blunt nail when he roles over and looks at her, sleepy-eyed. 

His eyes are half closed and his hair is going in about a hundred directions and his mouth is soft and she doesn't think she's ever seen him look so beautiful as he brings her hand to his lips and presses a kiss to her palm. 

"Good morning," he says, and clears his throat as he folds her fingers in over 

her palm. 

"Hey," she says and can't stop her smile and when he smiles back she's glad she didn't try. 

He curls her fingers over his and pulls her hand closer so he can press a kiss to her knuckles. With his lips still against her skin, he asks "what time is it?" and then pulls her hand towards him to cradle it against his chest. 

She has to clear her throat before she can say "we have time. An hour," she clarifies and he nods and leans over and kisses her good morning, slowly and sweetly. 

[][][]

He's got coffee waiting when she gets out of the shower. He makes quite the picture, sitting in her bed with no shirt, his hair a mess and the sheets tangled around him. He smiles at what must be her dazed expression and holds out his cup, takes a sip. 

"I have a thing with Grace and Tricia." Jamie nods, takes the cup back. 

"I've got autographs." He takes a swallow. "Meet you back here at eleven for a quickie?" She rolls her eyes at him as he grins unrepentantly. 

[][][]

It's 10:52 when she meets him in the elevator by coincidence. She'd only planned to find a washroom ( _sure, Katee. Tell me another one_ , she thinks) but she's helpless to resist him when he takes her hand and pulls her towards the car that's just arrived. 

"Couldn't wait until eleven, hmm?" he asks casually as he presses the button for their floor. There are two fanboys already in the elevator, and she's pretty sure neither of them has taken a breath since she and Jamie got on. 

"Floor?" Jamie asks them, and one wheezes out "threeve- er, twelve." Katee hides her smile, and meets Jamie's eyes. 

At his look, she raises her chin and answers his previous question imperiously. "I can wait. That's not even why I'm here." At his eyebrow, she has to look away or laugh at him. "I'm just cold. I need a sweater." She nods a little. 

"Ah," Jamie says. "I see. Well, we'll have to warm you up." The elevator dings at eleven and she and Jamie get off and head to her room. 

She's not sure if he rips her shirt off before or after they're in her room, but she doesn't really care. 

She pretends she does as he works at her bra. "Hey! I was supposed to wear that shirt to the panel later," and she might have said more, but Jamie has dragged her bra down and his lips fasten on her right nipple and instead she throws her head back against the wall behind her and sees stars. 

"You can have one of mine," he says against her skin, and she drags his mouth up to hers in an attempt to distract him so she can get his belt undone and his pants off. 

Some distant part of her finds it hard to believe that the first time she had him was two nights ago but as his hands slide under the waistband of her skirt and into her underwear, she cares less and less. 

"Fuck, Jamie," she says and her head falls back and her hands still on his belt. He chuckles, an exhalation of breath against her neck, and he walks her back one step, and then two, and then her back meets the wall. 

Her leg slides up his and then around his hip and she leans forward, presses herself against him and groans as she feels him hard through his jeans. 

"Jesus, Katee," he says against her neck, drags his teeth against her skin and then up to her mouth where he kisses her, mouth open and tongue against her lips and she opens her mouth, welcomes him in. 

Somehow she gains enough sense to return her hands to his belt and manages to get it undone. She curses his button fly against his lips briefly and then slides her hands into his pants, under his underwear and takes his cock into her hand. 

"Oh" he gasps and his mouth falls slack against hers as she pulls at him, up and down and up and down. She smiles against his lips. 

"Like that?" she asks, eyebrow cocked to match his from the elevator earlier. He rouses himself at her words and his hands move inside her pants, between her legs to slide through her wetness and find her clit. 

"Yeah," he gasps and meets her eyes. "That's pretty-" and he sucks in a breath as she tightens her hand on him. 

"Mmm," she agrees as his hand circles her, rubs tight little circles and pulls the skin around her clitoris. Her low purr turns into a gasp- "oh, Jamie-" as he nudges closer and twists his fingers just so. 

"Frak," she breathes and he laughs, his breath dancing along her skin. 

"Jamie-" she says again and he seems to know what she wants, so he pauses, pulls his hand away and works her skirt and her tiny panties down her legs. She kicks her boots off and soon, soon she is naked and he is almost fully clothed and she thinks the whole situation is fucking hot, so she reaches in and pulls out his cock and leaves his jeans sitting on his hips. 

He grasps one of the hands on his cock and pulls it up to his lips, presses a kiss to her fingers. She sighs and leans in to kiss him, and the kiss is unexpectedly slow and sweet, considering the way her lower body is rocking against his. 

They kiss and kiss and kiss until Jamie pulls away, gasping for breath. "Okay?" he asks, and slides his hips against hers. 

"Yes," she says, and wishes she sounded less needy. He nods and kisses her again and slides his hand down his side, down her leg and hitches her closer, pulls her thigh up and opens her to him. 

She curls herself around him, curls her toes and scrapes her toenails gently against the fabric of his jeans. Jamie lets out a breath and she feels it against her skin, shuddering and at that moment he pushes himself inside her. 

"Oh," she says, and bites her lip so she won't say anything else stupid. She feels Jamie smile against the skin of her neck before placing a kiss there. 

"Yeah," he agrees and thrusts his hips against hers. 

She tightens her leg around him and just holds on, tilts her head back and rests her crown against the wall behind her, digs her hands into Jamie's skin every time he hits something good, which at this point is every time he moves against her. He wrenches one hand from her hips and uses it to take her chin and tilt her head forward. His mouth opens against her mouth, little choked moans alternating with wet, hot kisses. 

"Katee," he gasps and she arches against him, gasps herself as that rubs her just right just there and once again she tightens her grip on him and hikes her leg just an inch higher. 

Jamie lets loose a moan and she starts to laugh, can't quite believe how good this feels but then he brings his hand back to her waist and twists his hips and grinds and she bites her lip and her whimper turns into a groan and she moves her hands down to his hips and she digs her fingers into the firm flesh there and urges him on and with every clash of there hips she puts a little something extra into it, her hips colliding with his, his public bone just glancing off all of the right places. 

"Jamie, I'm just - just keep, oh yeah, right, oh, there, oh _god, fuck_ -" she can't stop the words coming out of her mouth and he changes something and she's too far gone to figure out what as her eyes slam shut and everything goes bright white and then black and she arches against him, everything in her straining to get closer and the tiny edge of pain from his hands, tight on her skin and the friction between their bodies and his teeth on her neck is just delicious and fuck yeah and she's coming and yeah and again and oh. Oh yeah. 

She sags against Jamie and thinks she maybe hears him blow out a breath and then feels the muscles against her arms clench and she moves her now-weak arms up, one across his shoulders and the other into his hair and holds on as his hips pound against her in short, sharp strokes and she runs her hands through his hair and her lips are right there so she licks his salty collar bone and then bites, right where his shoulder meets his neck and she tries hard not to break the skin but something about this, about them, about him makes her want to mark him and taste him and feel him even more than she is right now. 

And seemingly at her thought he comes, his body tensing against her and she holds on as tight as she can, releases her teeth and licks at the drop of sweat working its way down his neck and he groans, groans and groans and she can almost feel it on her skin and she smiles and presses the flat of her teeth against his shoulder as he slumps against her and pushes her back into the wall. 

[][][]

Somehow they make it to the bed. Jamie does most of the work, but she manages to get her arms and legs to release him once he gets her there and she bounces once on the firm mattress. He flops down next to her, groaning. 

She finds just enough energy to roll over and curl around him. He lets out a contented sigh and twirls a piece of her hair between his fingers. 

She's so relaxed and she feels so good and she feels so much that it just slips out. In the moment, she's not sorry she says it. 

"I think I was in love with you." She says into his chest so she doesn't have to meet his eyes. His body tells her enough, though. He doesn't quite freeze but he's no longer boneless either. He doesn't grab her chin and make her look at him either, but that's a good thing, or at least she tries to convince herself. 

He tries to keep his tone light. "Was?" he asks, and she knows from all those years ago he's trying to play it lightly, meaning for his question to be full of bravado and _you can resist me?_ but instead it comes out low and quiet and needy and she wishes he hadn't said anything. 

She doesn't say anything because she doesn't know what to say, just drops a kiss on his bare chest and shifts, gets a little more comfortable and she wishes he hadn't asked because she knows exactly what she would say. 

[][][]

They don't sleep for long; Katee doesn't think either of them actually sleeps, but they both feign it for twenty minutes 

Finally, she rouses herself. They both have things to do and farewells to make, so she kisses him absently and heads for the shower without meeting his eyes. 

He's gone, likely back to his own room when she gets out, and it hits her that this last time was the _last time._

She clenches her jaw, grinds her teeth and has to close her eyes to concentrate on her breathing. It's not tears burning at the back of her throat but it's something and she's afraid of it, so she swallows and clenches her 

fists and sets about getting dressed. 

[][][]

It's a couple hours later, after she's said her goodbyes to Tricia and Grace and Nicki and Tahmoh and promised to get better at staying in touch. 

She's zipping her suitcase closed when he knocks on the door. 

"All set then?" Jamie asks when she opens the door to let him in. 

"Just about," she says as she holds the door open. 

"LA?" he asks and bounces down on her bed and she thinks it's so weird he doesn't know. 

"Yeah. Audition and then I'm off to Colorado. London for you?" she asks as she grabs her sunglasses and sets them in her hair. 

"Mmm," he says and she heads to the bathroom to grab the last of her toiletries. "The girls have a school break and I get them for this one," and 

Katee freezes in the middle of reaching for her face wash, is glad he's still in the other room because it takes her a second to get moving again. 

"Oh," she says in what she hopes is a casual manner. She's pretty sure she fails miserably. 

"Katee," he says, and she stands stock still in the bathroom, waits and wait until he's in the door way. 

"Kerry and I-" he starts, doesn't meet her eyes until she says "I know, I think" and his eyes shoot up to meet hers. 

"You're not wearing your ring," she says and is suddenly angry, wonders who the hell he thinks she is.

"I can't believe you think I'd do this - I would have done _this_ \- if you were still married. After seven years of doing nothing, _nothing_ I can't believe you'd think I'd-" 

"Okay," he says and his eyes leave hers and she knows she must look angry, maybe even furious. Jamie takes a step forward and she has no clue what to do and thank god the phone rings in the other room. 

"I have to get that," she says and neatly steps around him. 

He follows her this time and she can feel him behind her, so close, as she picks up the phone. 

"Ms. Sackhoff, your car is here," the voice on the line says. She says "thank you" automatically and as she puts the receiver into the cradle she feels Jamie close the space between them to stand so closely behind her she can feel the heat from his body. 

He gently place his hands on her hips and the anger just seems to drain out of her and she wishes she knew why. She feels him exhale, feels the air on her skin and doesn't bother to hide her shiver. 

"I have to go," she says and clears her throat. "My car is here." Slight pressure on her hip and she turns to find herself almost in his arms. 

"Katee," he says but stops when she brings her arms up and around his neck. In this moment, she loves the look on his face, used to love it so much when he looked like this when he was Lee and she was Kara because it meant Kara had surprised him and she loved the way they were in front of the camera so much. 

She used to sometimes think part of that look was for her, and it's a small victory now to know she was right. 

So she takes a moment to memorize his eyes and his hair and that amused little quirk of his mouth. He looks right back at her and she's wonders if he's memorizing her as well, storing up her face for the next three years. 

But that's not a thought she cares to be having right now, so she gives in to whatever this things between them is and leans forward and kisses him. She means it to be light and sweet and gentle and fill of goodbye. 

And it starts out that way, it does, but then he starts to kiss her back and when she opens her mouth. One hand moves from her hip to the small of her back and he pulls her into him. One of her hands slides into his hair and the other clenches in the fabric of his t-shirt. And just like that, piece by piece, she falls all over again. 

She wants to do is forget everything from before and what will come after and just fall back into bed with him because despite everything this is Jamie, _Jamie_ and he makes her feel _so much_ that she sometimes thinks he's ruined her forever. 

His hand creeps under the back of her shirt and one finger brushes lightly along her side and she shivers. She feels him smile against her mouth and it's almost enough to make her pull back and smack him for being so smug at knowing her sweet spots after so little time together. 

Instead she lets herself press her hips into his and feels his smile dissolve into a moan that reverberates through her. She smiles and he pulls back and she just looks at him, wet lips and half open blue eyes and she just wants him so much that she can feel her eyes starting to fill with ridiculous tears she promised herself she wouldn't cry. 

And of course, of course the phone rings and Jamie looks dazed and rattled and she imagines she must look the same. 

"I should -" she says and his hand tightens on her waist for a second before he lets her go. 

"Your car is probably waiting," he says and she nods, can't quite meet his eyes as she pulls away and tries to discreetly wipe her mouth. 

It is the concierge again, who politely enquires if she needs help down to the lobby with her bags. She says no and feels her face heat and is glad neither the man on the phone nor Jamie can see her. She takes a breath and then sets the phone back down and turns around. 

"I need to go or I'll miss my flight." 

"Yeah," Jamie says and suddenly she wants to say to hell with it, to the audition and to Colorado and to everything just to stay here with him and not have to face the reality of the world outside and to keep him looking at her like he was before the phone rang. 

Instead she walks over to her suitcase and hefts it off the bed. She turns and Jamie is right there waiting with her carry on. She takes it from him and slings it over her shoulder. 

"Okay," she says, not quite sure how to end this and not quite able to look at him. 

"Okay," he echoes and she never going to get out of here if they keep this up and so she leans forward and up just a little and brushes her lips against his softly. 

When she pulls away his eyes are closed and she clears her throat and he opens them. 

"Three years is too long, okay?" she says and he nods. 

"So we'll see you in two and half, right?" and she swats him on the shoulder and she really, really has to go. 

"Take care of yourself," she says and means it and is proud of herself for sounding so mature. "And send my love to the girls." 

"You too," he says. She makes one last scan of the room to make sure she didn't miss anything and then follows him out, towing her suitcase behind her. 

She shuts the door behind her and he is waiting for her. Once the door clicks shut he says "Katee" and she turns and he looks at her and then his eyes dart away and she thinks maybe he was going to say something important but instead he says "I think I'm going to go pack. Safe trip?" 

She smiles but it feels tight and says "you too" and turns and heads down the hall towards the elevator. She can feel his eyes on her all the way down the wall and she wishes he would just say something, anything that would give her the slightest hint that he doesn't want this weekend to be over either. 

She's weak, she knows it, and after she hits the elevator button she turns to look over her shoulder and Jamie is still standing at his door, hand on the door knob but his eyes on her. She smiles and waves and he does the same and then the elevator chimes its arrival. 

She turns and enters and when she looks back he's still there and she leans with the closing doors to catch one last glimpse of him and they both smile goofily until the doors slide completely closed and then he's gone, he's gone and her face falls and she figures she's got maybe twenty seconds to compose herself before she arrives in the lobby and she knows that won't be enough time at all. 

[][][]

The airport is literally a blur. When she walks into the men's room by mistake, she gives herself a mental shake and thinks _get your head in the game, Sackhoff._

She almost misses her flight because she's sitting at the wrong gate, but at least she's _trying_. 

[][][]

The entire flight to LA, she tries to come up with all of the good reasons she knows she's come up with over the years for why they will never work. 

It's a good list, but it's dates and shows its age and a lot has changed since "his wife," "the show" and "the rest of the cast" topped the list. 

Turbulence over the Rockies jolts her from her thoughts and later, on her way home in the back of a cab, try as she might she can't quite piece the list back together. 

[][][]

She gets home and unpacks robotically. She throws her dirty clothes in the laundry and is checking her fridge for a dinner she doesn't want when her phone beeps.

She checks and she's got a text. It's from Jamie and she debates reading it but the doorbell rings. She heads to answer it, still looking at her phone. 

She's not sure she makes up her mind, but her finger moves and the message is displayed. It reads _how about Plan C?_

She doesn't have time to figure it out before she's opening her door and he's there, he's right there on her doorstep and her jaw almost drops but he steps forward and kisses her, kisses her like he kissed her all weekend.

Her hands curl around his shoulders and she opens her mouth to him. He starts to back her into the house and she tears her mouth from his.

"Plan C?" she asks, breathless.

He licks his lips. "I thought we could try a plan with no definite timeline, see if that works for us. . ." he trails off, looking nervous. 

He shouldn't be. She nods and licks her lips and his eyes are on her mouth again. She leans forward, pauses an inch away.

"Plan C sounds good," she says and smiles as his mouth meets hers again.

[][][]


End file.
